Harry Potter and The family secret
by valfreya81
Summary: This story was ADOPTED From Shadowgal ANBU. The Potter family have a secret, Harry, is about to turn 16, he is still recovering from the death of his godfather, dealing with the prophecy. With Remus and Hermione along for the ride Harry, is about to learn a secret, that will rock his world, but the question is, what has this got to do with anything, The answer : EVERYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**Important note: This story idea was Adopted From, Shadowgal ANBU. I am posting with the Person who created the idea,, I am simply carrying the work of the original author. The letter to Harry, explaining his family history, is the work of Shadowgal ANBU. While the rest is mine. **

**This story is rated M, mostly for later chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN any of the rights, attached to the HP, I make No money. ALL right go to J. .**

Chapter one : Surprises & secrets

Harry Potter, sat in his room at Privet Drive, It was only a few weeks ago that he survived the ministry farce, Voldermort tricked Harry, with a false vision of Sirius black Harry's godfather being tortured. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna. All went to the ministry to save Sirius from death. Once they arrived they soon discovered it was all a hoax, a trap to get Harry's to retrieve the Prophecy about himself and Voldermort. In the Bellatrix Lestrange, threw a curse at Sirius and he fell through the veil of death. Voldermort entered the ministry himself and possessed Harry, but was soon defeated. Harry later learned the content of the prophecy, it was a simple kill or be killed situation.

So he was Harry, sitting wallowing in guilt about Sirius death, and his part in it. The sound of tapping on the window, alerted Harry, that he had received a message. His snowy white owl Hedwig, was watching her Master with sorrow filled amber eyes. She knew her master was suffering, and she also knew there was little she could to take that pain away. She swooped in and landed next to Harry, and gently nudged him with her head, and offered him the letter.

He ripped open the envelope, and saw the Gringott's crest, the note was brief and to the point.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_Please come to Gringott's, at 3pm today, for the will reading of Sirius black, and to receive a letter from your Parent, as instructed we are giving this to you on 16__th__ birthday._

_Taurin_

_Potter & Black account manager. _

Harry, looked at the letter, and the asked himself _How do I get to Gringott's? _This was answered almost right away. The night bus. Harry gathered everything he would need and got on the magical bus and made his was to the bank. Once inside her saw Hermione Granger, his best friend from school, she seemed to in a deep conversation with one of the goblins. Harry made his way to her side. She saw him and gathered him up in her arms.

"Harry, I'm so glad to see you, Are you holding up ok? Well of course your not, but you know what I mean" she said flushing slightly. Harry held her a little longer than we polite. He didn't care, he needed this affection right now, He needed to know someone cared about him, Loved him even. He let her go and mumbled a " I'm fine Mione" . The goblin got their attention and took them to his office, were he trust the letter into Harry's hand.

_My dearest son,_

_If you are reading this than the worse has come to pass and you know little to nothing of our family's past. I can only hope that your mother and I are reading this with you, or at least your godfather. However, our family has only survived this long by following our family motto 'speramus optima, para pessimus, 'hope for the best, prepare for the worst'. Your mother told me of a muggle quote, 'Anything that can possibly go wrong, does'. Unfortunately, with the Potter family luck you are being raised by people we wouldn't even consider._

_A certain family has tried to ruin our family for centuries. It started over a thousand years ago when our ancestor became friends with three others and they built a school together. You think you know the story but very little of what is common knowledge today is true. You see our ancestor fell in love with someone who was considered below his station at the time but his friends knew that they were in love and stood by his side until the end. In opposition, a person of considerable power, magically & politically, also wanted our ancestor as his own. So, this powerful person spread rumours that our ancestor was being dosed with love potions. Our ancestor's family hadn't approved of the relationship but allowed it because he was happy. These rumours were just what they needed to try and separate the heir, our ancestor, and his lover, who was now pregnant. To protect his lover and unborn child, our ancestor and his friends hid him and his family and changed their name to Potter._

_Over time the story changed until everyone believed that our ancestor left the school to hunt down the muggle-born who dosed him with love potions. By now you have figured out whom our ancestor is, Salazar Slytherin. When Voldemort was still in school, known as Tom Riddle back then, our family heard about his ability with parseltongue. My mother and father tried to adopt him, knowing that he was family as only the Slytherin family had the ability in England. Regrettably, a descendent of that powerful person who forced our family into hiding blocked our family from adopting him. I know that there is a prophecy saying you are meant to vanquish him and I am sorry to burden you with this knowledge but I couldn't let you fight him not knowing._

_Your mother and I filled a vault with everything you need to know about our family and any other things we believe to be important. It is protected by parseltongue and blood. You can access the vault through your trust vault. There will be a symbol of a stag, snake, and lily at the back of the vault. Place a drop of blood on the snakes tongue and state your name. A door will open and everything you need should be there. The last and most important thing for you to know, your mother and I love you and no matter what, we will always be proud of you._

_Happy 16th Birthday,_

_Mum & Dad_

Harry sat shock still in his chair, at Gringott's bank. His long time Best friend Hermione Granger sat watching him. Silently he passed the letter over to her. He trusted more than anyone else on the planet. His mind was reeling with what he had just read, He remember back to his second year when he was accused of being the heir of Slytherin, he remember Hermione's words at the time '_ that was a 1000 years ago, for all we know you could be' _Now he knew the truth he was Slytherins heir. The War with Voldermort Has been growing momentum for months now, He had just discover the prophecy, and the loss of his godfather Sirius Black still weighed heavy on his mind.

A slight cough brought Harry and Hermione out of their thoughts.

"Mr Potter, I understand that this is a difficult time for you, But I must remind you that the will reading of Sirius Black, must take place Before you magical guardian learns of it" Said Taurin. The Gringott's account manager. He Had called for Harry to attend the reading of the will of Sirius Black, After discovering that Albus Dumbledore had tired to cut off access to the Potter vaults.

"Of course Master Taurin, Forgive us. We are still a little shocked" Replied Hermione, seeing Harry was not going to reply any time soon. The goblin stood and indicated that they were to follow him, Hermione gently took Harry's hand and lead him to the door.

After navigating the long winding corridors of the bank, they entered a small room, light by torches, The room was decorated with huge worn tapestries, A small wooden table, with a stone bowl, covered in runes, four chairs. Taurin sat, Hermione and Harry Followed suit.

"We are awaiting the arrival of one more person Miss Granger, He should be here in a few minutes" the goblin informed her. She nodded to him and turn to Harry.

"Harry, talk to me please?" She begged, Harry lifted his head and allowed his emerald green eyes to seek out her chocolate ones.

"Mione, Do you know what this means?, Do you understand how much everything has changed?" He asked, confusion, and pain clear in his voice. He took a breath and continued.

"If my Grandparents,had adopted Voldermort, he would have never became the man he is today, I would have grown up with him, as my uncle. My parent's would have been alive Mione. I would never have lived the Hell I did with Petunia and Vernon. Who would want me to live through this, Who hates me and my family this much?" He asked a small tear sliding down his face, as the realization of the truth sank into his sluggish brain.

Hermione took his hand in both of her, she shifted in her seat to face him, taking a minuted to gather her emotions together she answered in the most sincere tone she could pull together

"I don't know Harry, But we WILL find out, I will be beside you every step of the way, I promise" She swore to him, She would get him through this no matter the cost, no matter who stood in their way, She would never leave Harry Potter, Even if it meant her death.

A knock at the door, announced the arrival of the last person to the will reading, A tall man with sandy brown hair, and light brown eyes entered, wearing robes that had seen better days. Remus Lupin, gazed around the room, his eyes landed on a very depressed Harry Potter and a silent Hermione Granger.

"Harry, Hermione. Its good too see you again, How are you both?" he asked, taking the last seat at the table.

"We're OK Remus, How are you?" Replied Harry. He still had Hermione's hand in his, he was clutching like a lifeline. Remus noticed this and knew the young man way lying to him. That was one of the things he loved about Remus, he never pushed Harry to talk about anything he didn't want to share with the others like Molly Weasley.

"I'm fine Harry, recovering Now the full moon has passed. " He replied. The tired lines on his face, and the sickly colour of his skin said otherwise, be neither commented on it.

The goblin stood and retrieved a long bronze knife, and a roll of parchment, and sat the next to the bowl. He cleared his throat.

"We are here today at the request of Sirius Orion Back, Head of the most noble and Ancient house Black. Lord of the houses of Black and Potter. His will stated that One Remus John Lupin, One Hermione Jean Granger, and One Harry James Potter Be present. I need a small amount of blood to verify your Identities, While this is not normal procedure, Lord Black felt it was necessary to ensure that you are in fact these people and not someone else impersonating you, As the contents of the will are confidential and potentially, dangerous to others" Said Taurin stressing the word 'Others' with distaste. A small cut and a few incantations later and the goblin was assured that they were, who they said they were.

He unrolled the parchment, took a breath, looked at the occupants of the room and read.

"This is the will of Sirius Orion Black, Lord to the house of Black and Potter, Upon my death All of my assets, and properties were locked into a time spell, that only the heir can break. Before I name my heir, I want to give you three a few words to carry with you.

"_Remus, Mooney my dearest friend, and brother in every way but blood. I know you feel like you are cursed, and you feel like love, and family is something you truly don't deserve, I want you to know how wrong you are. I was never one for telling people how I feel, Mooney I love you as a brother, and I want to have a family, that is why upon my death, I give over my role has Harry's godfather to you and the legal responsibility that goes with it. Unfortunately mate that means you have to take on Dumbledore, but don't worry I have left a way for you to do this with the goblins, Master Taurin, will give you everything you need, Mooney. Take care of our pup, Love him as if he is your own, and protect him with everything you have, trust me he is going to need you more than you will ever know. I also left you a vault with enough money in it to look after yourself for the rest of your days ( Wipe that look of your face mate, its done, and you can't give it back. Harry, Hermione I want you to make sure he uses on himself)._"

The goblin stopped here and passed a key to Remus, He had tears pouring down his face, and a weak smile. " you old conniving dog" He muttered accepting the key. Remus turned his head to look at Harry, and Hermione both has small smiles, and tears in their eyes the both held looks of love and admiration. Harry stood and moved to his side and hugged him tightly.

" I am your family now Mooney, and I always will be. You can be happy" He whispered. Remus hugged him back. Hermione gave Remus a brief hug . The goblin allowed a few moments of the group to get them selves under control, He picked up the will again and moved on to the next section.

"_To you Hermione Jean Granger, I want to say this, I have only met one other witch that has left a mark on me they way you did. Her name was Lilly Evans Potter. You dazzle people with your intelligence, compassion, your deep understand of the true power that comes with magic, Mione you may be from the muggle world, but this would was designed for people like you and Lilly, you have the heart and soul of a lion protecting her cubs ( like the Gryffindor reference love) With that in mind I have decided that I will leave you my family title and the power that comes with it, but first I need to make you blood of my blood ( before you break down, and freak out I know what I am doing) Master Taurin will complete the ritual, and you will be named Lady Black, also you don't have to worry about Bellatrix I cut her out years ago. She cannot take this title off you ( the ministry won't help her at all, NO ONE can take this away from you). Master Taurin, will now do the ritual"_

Taurin, stood and proceeded to gather the material needed for the ritual. After 15 minutes, Hermione Jean Granger, was named the new Lady Black, Head of the most noble and ancient house of Black. Hermione had tears falling from her eyes, and a bright smile on her face.

Taurin picked up the will and continued.

" _Hermione, Lady black. You now have complete control over my little empire, and yes love that includes my massive library that has been collected over the last 1000 years. I ask you now as my heir to ensure that the name of Black is restored, and that Harry and Remus behave themselves. Take care love and Never leave theirs sides they need you more that they will say, and I know they both love."_

Hermione smiled, and brushed her fingers over the Black family right, that was now hers, she let the memories she had of Sirius, play in her mind. Taurin picked up the will and looked to Harry.

" _Harry James potter, my dear young man I have watched you grow into a man in the last few years, I know the massive burden that has been placed on your shoulders. I also know that you will stand strong and defeat that S.O.B, and make the world a safe place, and you will do it not because the wizarding world wants you to do, but you will do it because you have a strong sense of justice, you are a strong and courageous leader and with a lovely little bookworm by your side you will achieve every goal you have. Harry I want you to always remember that having people by your side makes you stronger, and you need someone you can rely on, if just to keep you wallowing in guilt over my death. I know you will feel like when I died it was your fault, but guess what IT WASN'T, If I gave my life protecting you, then I died happy knowing I saved you and gave you the chance to live, and find happiness. Please keep Hermione and Remus close, don't push them away, they care about you. Now the fun part, I get to give you stuff and you can't complain. First I am leaving you an allowance this is so you can buy yourself a whole new wardrobe, and the newest, and fastest broom they have. I am also giving you something back, I am leaving you, your rightful title of Lord Potter, you will be head of the most ancient and noble house of Potter. Finally you can take back control of your life. Remember pup, I love you, and I am always with you. I am sorry I won't get to see you grow and become the man you will be, but know I am proud of you, Live a long and happy life." _

Harry was crying openly at this point, Remus and Hermione envelope him in a warm hug. The goblin gave them some time to get over the gifts left to them by the late Lord black.

Once the three gathered themselves, Harry did the ritual that names him Lord Potter. He then asked for access to his vault, he wanted to see the information his parents told him about, he was interested in learning more about his ancestor and the story behind his family, the account manger for the Potter family took him Remus and Hermione to the vault.

Once to vault door opened Harry took a steadying breath, He knew his family were well of, but he didn't think he was rich, and in fact filthy rich, ever space was covered with gallons, and treasures jewels and ancient weapons, and more important items he discovered as he began looking, there were photo albums, and journals, the family tapestry, and portraits, hundreds of them. Stepping almost to the very back of the vault, Harry spotted a crest, a silvery, white circle surrounding a pure white lilly, and massive warm brown stag, and a massive basilisk with emerald green eyes, its tongue was poking outs its mouth, as if it was hissing at Harry. Gingerly Harry ran his hand over the circle. Remembering his mother and fathers letter, he dashed back to a shelf, lifted a small elegant dagger and cut his finger, before running back to the door, and rubbing his blood over the the tongue of the huge snake, its eyes flashed, and the whole crest seemed to shift slowly, coming to life the snake hissed again

" _who dares to wake me? _It asked.

"_Harry Potter, Son of James and Lilly" _He hissed back. Harry waited for the snake to respond, or for the door to open.

" _Heir of the Potter , enter and collect all that is yours_" The snaked hissed, and the door opened. Harry stepped into the room, the touches flared and revealed a large sturdy mahogany chest, with silver serpent catches. Harry's breath hitched he slowly walked forward, and saw another letter on the lid, taking great care he picked up the letter, It had his name of it.

_Son, _

_In here is everything we, your family have gathered over the years about Salazar and his family. I must warn you, darling that you MUST BEWARE, certain people will try to prevent you , from learning our secrets. I am not aware of what you have been told, If anything. That doesn't matter now. Some of our past is not light, its works in the grey area. Our families long past has many secrets that will rock the foundations of the wizarding world if they knew_ _truth, only when the time is right will you know what to do with this information. I am sorry my son, you have been burdened with so much, I hate to ask more of you but It is our hope that you can restore the Slytherin name. _

_Now my darling, this is very important DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE. Please this is extremely important, He has on a number of occasion in the past tried to gain access to the family library, which holds many old tomes, text books and personal journals, and thousands of books, many of these are no longer in print, and are priceless. Dumbledore may seem to be a leader of light, but he is just a human, he seeks to control all that is not his, and be in the knowledge that was never meant for him. Very few wizards can handle the power these books hold with out giving themselves up completely to the dark. I know you will do what you believe is best. _

_Remember my sweet boy, we love you and we always will, and we are proud of you,_

_Be safe, be strong, and know you are loved_

_Mum and Dad _

Harry stared at the letter for a minute_, _memorising his mother and fathers words. He called to Hermione.

"Hermione, read this" Harry said, pushing the paper into her hand, he watched her expression and she read, and saw her face change, from shock to disbelief, to a little hint of sadness. He could almost tell which phrases had produced each emotion. He briefly wondered when he could read her face so well.

"Oh Harry, this is so... Well I don't... This is huge, what are you going to do? " she asked, struggling with her emotions. She would love to get her hands on some of the books, and of course she would stand by what ever Harry decided, she couldn't get her head round the accusations about Dumbledore, but if she admitted it to herself, some things about the man didn't add up. Sirius for one thing, He knew he was innocent, but he didn't seem to try very hard to prove it, He was head of the ,Wizengamot He could have took a statement from Sirius, with Tonks and Kingsley present, he could have used truth serum and the pensive to show what happened, but he didn't he just let Sirius hang. Hermione never quiet forgave Dumbledore for that, Or for allowing Harry to stay with those muggles. However she never though for one second he would try to control Harry or the wizarding world.

Harry took the letter back and muttered " yeah I know, huge" he put the letter in his pocket, vaguely point to the chest he asked.

"So what do we do about that, Surely we can't open it here?" Hermione looked at him shrugged, and turned to Remus, and beckoned his forward. Once he was in range, which was sooner that it would have been for any other person she spoke.

"Remus, we need a safe place to open the chest and keep it safe, it would be very bad if it fell into the wrong hands" she explained, Remus seemed to take a minute to think, and then disappeared, Remus went to the account manger.

"Master goblin, How many estates does Lord Potter have a his disposal? " He asked the slightly annoyed and hostile goblin, The goblin then snapped his fingers and a parchment appeared he shoved to Remus, who nodded thanks and returned to the teens.

"Harry, there is a small cottage on the Island of Orkney we can use, It seems to have a number of wards on it. I think it would be the safest place, It says here that no one has used the place in nearly 100 years" He said scanning the parchment again. With a quick glance at Hermione, it was decided. Remus shrunk the chest, Harry picked up some more things on the way out, sealed his vault. Once outside the bank Remus activated the portkey given to him by the goblins, and left for the cottage.


	2. The beginning

**Here is chapter two. I hope that you enjoy it. I know this same a little lacking in some areas, I hope things are beginning to take shape, and become clearer. I tend not to plan more than a couple of chapters in advance. so we are going though this journey together to some degree. Also I will go back and edit and fix this later. I have no beta if anyone is interested let me know**

**I want to say thank you to those of you who have left a review, and taken the time to read this so far, I am interested in what you have to say, so please leave a note, passing on you comments and thoughts. **

Chapter two: The beginning.

Harry, Hermione and Remus landed outside a small cottage, the gardens were over grown, vines had begun climbing the the walls of the cottage, the path leading from the gate was barely visible. The scent of the flowers, was welcoming, Harry took a look around a smiled he could almost picture his family standing in this garden. He shook his head and made his way to the gate, pushing it open, he felt the wards, wash over him. He lost his balance for a second, finally the feeling past and he continued to the door.

Before he could push it open, an house elf pulled it open. A pair of silvery blues eyes took in the vision on the young man standing on the door step.

"you is Master potter, yes?" the elf asked glancing back to see Remus and Hermione standing at the gate still.

"Yes I am, I'm Harry, Who are you?" He asked briskly, he wanted to be in the safety of the cottage soon he didn't like the idea of the chest being out in the open.

"Master, I is Heather" she said bowing low, when she righted herself, she pointed to the gate " Who is they Master?" heather asked scanning the area.

"They are my friends, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger, can we go inside now, I will answer your questions once inside" he said getting annoyed with the little elf. The elf seem to panic for a moment.

"Master, must come in, please sir and sir's friends come in quickly, Heather will punish herself master " The little thing rambled. Harry sighed and waved over Remus and Hermione. Once inside the cottage, Harry took the time to look around, He took note that the cottage was furnished simply, a love seat, and two chairs were in an arch facing the huge fire place, it dominated the room a fire was already glowing brightly. It brought a smile to Harry's face the room was decorated in warm, relaxing colours the stone floor, the rustic brown wall, with a cream trim on the windows, each giving a view over the gardens, which gave Harry a strange homey feeling to the whole place, for a brief second he wondered if Neville, Luna would like this place. He noted the lack of pictures on the wall, this cottage could have belonged to anyone, there were no personal items anywhere, but he just knew this place was his.

The poor little elf, was nearly hysterical with panic, relief, confusion, and joy, she was dancing around on the spot, bursting with the need to ask her master a million questions.

"Master, I is sorry, But I's must know, Were is your Parent's ?Or Master Charles and and Mistress Clary? I was ordered not to leave this place, and to make sure the cottage would be ready for the next master, when he arrived. Heather never spoke to the other Potter elves. " Heather asked, quietly. Harry didn't want to think about this one, he would have to explain, but he didn't know what happened to his grandparents, other than they were killed. He shot a look at Remus, silently begging him to tell the story.

"Harry, why don't you and Hermione have a look round, while I talk to Heather" Remus said. Harry nearly ran out of the room dragging Hermione with him. The found the cottage had four bedrooms and a lovely big kitchen, two small bathrooms. The trip didn't take long enough, when Hermione and Harry re-entered the living room, Remus had just got the point in the story were his parents had died, Remus hurried through this part a quick as he could, and got up the recent event's. Harry's mind was replaying what he heard, as he did he could still see the images of his parent's in the mirror of Erised, he could still hear his mothers cries as she begged for his life. He felt most of his life's biggest failure replay in his mind. The one question that had played on his mind since he was eleven, reared it ugly head again '_ Why did Voldermort pick me?_ ' Harry pushed this thought aside, just like he had always done. When Remus was done Heather was roaring with tears, she ran to Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Master, Is is sorry, you had a bad life, Heather should have come to check on Master, Its not matter now. Heather will take care of you and Mistress Black, and Master Remus, Yep she will, No one is going to touch my Master and his friends Now" She declared, Harry smiled, Hermione shook her head with a watery smile, _'How is it he always manages to gain the loyalty of nearly everyone he meets' _She though.

"Heather, Listen up. You have done nothing wrong, you just found out you lost your masters and mistresses. You didn't know there was something wrong, I am happy to have you here now. But there are rules Heather and you must follow them, Do you understand?" He waited until the elf nodded.

"Okay, rule one: NO punishing yourself, I will not see you hurt, rule two: You cannot tell anyone that I have been here, or what we talk about. Rule three: this is important, you are NOT a slave, and you can have anything you want. Heather I want you to come to me if you need anything. Do you understand Heather?" Harry asked the elf, keeping his tone even, the elf gulped wiped a stray tear away and nodded.

"Good, now on to the reason we came here, Remus can you check the wards again and reinforce them if you have to, Heather can you make sure that we have enough food, and the rooms are safe and ready to use, Hermione, I know this is a big job, but Can you make the wolfsbane potion for Remus, next month. We may need to get a potions lab set up in the spare room. I get the feeling we will be out of the world for a bit. I'm going to get in touch with a few people, and find out who we can trust." Harry gave out the orders.

He walked out into the garden, a gentle breeze ruffled his hair, He watched the sun begin its journey, towards the horizon. He let his thought's go wild with everything he couldn't say.

' _What a crazy day, I'm Lord Potter, Hermione is Lady Black, and Remus is my guardian now, he has the tools to stop Dumbledore using me, I have money and a home, I have my best friend with me, and now I have a chest full of information about my family. I wonder what Slytherin was really like? If he is anything like he was portrayed? Did he hate muggle-borns? Was he really a dark wizard? He is family, He is MY family, I just don't know how that makes me feel? And Voldermort, Merlin, He could have been living in this world as my Uncle Tom, Gods that's scary. Dumbledore... That man ugh! I knew he was keeping things from me, and leaving me with the Dursely's, how could let Snape keep teaching, the man is a nightmare. I mean c'mon Dumbledore has always seem all knowing and powerful. Why then didn't he try and save Sirius, or Cedric, how could have not know about Crouch Jnr. And why the hell hasn't he tried to train me. He doesn't trust me with anything. And he knew my parent's were in trouble and he didn't do anything to stop them dying. All for the greater good my arse, I don't even want to think about him at all right now.' _

Harry had been walking the gardens, by the end of his internal rant, he was just considering calling Hedwig, so he could write a letter to Ron, Neville and Luna, when Dobby appeared in front of him.

"Harry Potter, Sir you is all right! I is very Happy to be seeing this sir" Dobby, staggered a little, Harry automatically went to steady him.

"Hi, Dobby, why don't you calm down and tell me what is going on?" Harry asked gently, not wanting to have Dobby any more worked up than he already was. Dobby nodded his head frantically, causing his bat ears to flap, Harry would have found this funny at any other point in time, but he was very worried about his health. Dobby took one step and nearly tripped again. Harry scooped the elf up and carried him into the cottage, Dobby with out realising it, leaned into harry as he was carried. Harry placed Dobby on the chair closest to the fire.

"Dobby, what is going on?" He asked, Dobby looked to Harry

"Harry Potter, Professor, Headmaster. Is being angry, He looked and looked for Harry Potter, but couldn't find Him any where. He is thinkings the bad wizard took Harry Potter. Not Dobby sir, No,No,No. Dobby knew sir, He knew you wasn't stolen, Professor Headmaster, asked Everybody to look for Harry Potter sir. Dobby founded you first sir, Professor headmaster will be pleased sir"

Dobby had been speaking so quickly, it was hard for Harry to make out what was going on. From what he could gather, Dumbledore couldn't find him, and he though Voldermort had kidnapped him. The real question was HOW in the name of merlin did he know Harry wasn't at Privet Drive any more, Then it hit, How bloody stupid could he be... MAGIC, Spells, Hexes, and most important of all BLOODY TRACKING CHARMS. He was furious

"THAT BLOODY OLD COFFIN DODGER" He bellowed so suddenly that the elf's bolted for safety, Hermione and Remus ( who was covering his ear, hoping to stop the ringing) turned, to face the angry teenager

"Harry, what was that for? "Hermione asked her hand covering her rapidly beating heart.

"Dumbledore, Has Tracking charms on me"Harry growled out. Remus pulled out his and began waving over Harry, Ten minutes later, Remus had parchment, he was reading down the list of charms and spells Harry had placed on him. As well as the tracking charm, which Remus discovered was deactivated right now, He had a suppression charm, which would keep his magical core suppressed to a certain level, He had a repulsion charm, mostly directed to certain people, when ever the got with in ten feet of Harry they would turn on their heel and walk away or be hesitant to approach him, he had a aggression charm placed on him, again it was keyed to a number of people, these people would react strongly to his presence. He also had an avoidance charm, which was currently active a low level, but had the potential to ensure that now one would ever come near Harry again for the rest of his life, He had a small number of submission, and loyalty charm ties to key people. Remus was growling, his eyes had an amber tinge, that give hints to just how angry he is, Hermione was standing absolutely still, He hair was shining, and almost shimmering with magic, and anger, Dobby and Heathers eye had gone pure coal black. The rage in the room was tangible, Harry could taste it.

"Harry, get the chest, open it now, and start learning about Salazar, your parent's might have left you some information on how to get out of Dumbledore's control, Remus and I will cancel as many of these charms as we can" Hermione said in a even tone

Remus handed Harry the chest, and began a conversation with Hermione. Harry pulled at the clasps on the chest and tugged them open. Inside the chest was a pile of journals, map plan's and scrolls, searching the the books, Harry noticed a small box with a snake inlay, carefully he lifted the box and marvelled at how simple and beautiful the box was, grasping the lid his lifted it off, and found a simple silver band with a single emerald. He noticed a slip of parchment tucked through the band.

_This is Salazar's family ring, he charmed it so recognise his rightful heir, He wanted them to gain his knowledge quickly. Beware, If the ring doesn't recognise you, you will placed into a cursed sleep for 100 years._

Harry could feel the magic coming off the ring, he desperately want to put the ring on, but resisted. He wasn't sure he could trust Salazar yet. He placed the box containing the ring on the floor next the chest, and continued looking through, he found a birth certificate for one Salazar Serpens Slytherin, and a Marriage certificate for Salazar Slytherin to one Carina Morgan White-cliff. Dated about 20 years after Hogwarts opened. He placed the certificates next to the box, he flipped through a few journals, and discovered the Salazar was compulsive about his notes on potions and the dark arts, and the warding system used on Hogwarts, His family home in Kenilworth which was in what was now the west Midlands, He also discovered the family tress of Slytherin, and Potter, The fist name to appear on the family tree was Romulus Potter, and his wife Bethany Potter (this was connected with a pure gold line), A single line lead to the first child of the potter family it lead to a girl Aurora Potter, Harry quickly traced the Lines down the parchment to the very last Potter, He found his own name Harry James Potter born 31st July 1980. He saw a line leading to an empty space, this space was for his wife, if he lived that long.

Harry carried on searching though the chest, he discovered and number of ancestors had been collecting Salazar's life, for generations. He also found Salazar's own family tree from before he changed his name and went into hiding, On the Slytherins Family tree, Harry noted that Salazar's line was connected to Carina's name with a blood red line, ( he would ask Hermione why later). He followed the tree all the way down to Marvolo gaunt, and his children Morfin and Merope. He paid close attention to this section of the family tree, He saw the name Tom Henderson Riddle connected to Merope's name with a grey line, He found the Name Tom Marvolo Riddle underneath.

He let out a loud breath, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Remus and Hermione were sitting facing the fire, hold cup's in their hands. Slowly and carefully Harry began placing everything back in the chest, He needed to step away for the moment. He was exhausted, from the raw emotions of the day, and the discovery's.

"Mione, Remus I going to bed. I will tell you what I found tomorrow 'kay" He whispered, he left room, and entered the bedroom he choose for himself, The walls were covered in a warm earth brown, hints of yellow, the cobbled stone floor was covered with rugs. The open fire facing the large mahogany bed, with its deep red covers and huge fluffy pillows. He changed into his night clothes that he guested Heather had laid out for him, pulled of his glasses and crawled under the covers, closed his eyes, and fell into the welcoming darkness.


	3. Time

**Hello,**

**I must apologize for my absence of late, I have a number of family matter I have to deal with. My mum is seriously ill, So my brothers, sisters and I have been taking turns looking after her. I hope you all understand. **

**Well here is the next chapter, I hope it all meets your expectations, I hope I have thrown in a few surprises and twists. It took a little longer than I hoped to get it out, and I'm sure they may be a few wee mistakes ( looking for a beta). I am still working out a few kinks here and there. **

** Burmeind - I noted your comment, I am still working on some of the finer details and hope to have them sorted out soon. Thank you for your comment, It has gave me some pointers on what to work on next. **

**Rainbow2007 & Lillyflower50 - Thank you for taking the time to read this. I appreciate it. **

**Starboy454 - First off, Thank you for reading this. Nothing is set in stone yet, I have been toying with the idea of Harry, Hermione and Snape. But I'm not sure yet. **

**I am NOT J.K Rowling, no money or anything is being made of this work**

Chapter three: Time

Harry, slowly opened his eyes, as the morning light peeked through the curtains to his room. Heather was just opening the door to his room, carrying a breakfast tray. She smiled lightly she moved with deliberate care to the side of his bed.

"Morning Master, I has breakfast for you, I is not knowing what you like, Dobby helped, Master"Heather said in a small voice. After yesterdays out burst, she was going to tread very carefully with Master Harry. With a few snap of her fingers the room righted its self, the dirty clothes vanished the curtains opened, Harry took the tray and began eating Heather had prepared breakfast of bacon and eggs, with toast She left after giving Harry a small bow.

Hermione was woke in a similar fashion, Dobby had taken her breakfast, Dobby needed to know

"Miss Hermione, Can Dobby asks you something?" He asked Hesitant, he loved Miss Hermione, because she was a true friend of Master Harry Potter. Hermione nodded her head.

"Of Course Dobby, you can ask me anything?" She replied.

"Why does the Blacks elf's not serve Mistress Black, Not that Dobby minds miss, Dobby likes Miss Hermione" Dobby asked shuffling his feet, a little embarrassed by his statement.

"I don't know Dobby, I haven't called Kreacher, He hates me, because I'm a muggle-born. I don't think he would serve me anyway." Hermione said to the little child like elf. She respected Dobby because he wanted to be free, and he was enjoying his freedom

"But Miss Hermione, The Black elf's will already know they have a new mistress, and should have come to you by now" Dobby explained. Hermione looked shocked for about a second.

"Really, I didn't know. How do I call them Dobby.?" She asked excited at learning something new.

"All miss needs to do, is touch the family ring, and says 'I call the blacks elfs to me' and they will come" Dobby said.

"Dobby, I need to ask you some questions about the elf's, will you help me?" She asked, Something about calling the elf's to her was concerning, she wanted to make sure that they couldn't be followed, and making sure they didn't betray her trust like Kreacher did with Sirius. She spent the next hour learning about the house-elf's position in society, She realized the Elf's were born for this type of work Serving Masters, and Mistresses was in their blood, and that they had a symbiotic relationship with wizards and witches. While being free didn't effect they magic, by bonding to a wizard it strengthened they magic and increased they life force. Elf's needed wizard-kind to survive Hermione felt awful about being so ignorant of house-elf's needs. The elf's had their own private society, with rulers in a manner of speaking, The regents ensure that wizards get elf's that meet their needs, elf's can ask for a tribunal in case of disputes, the regents also try to ensure the safety of elf's, but in recent times wizards have been more cruel, and vicious. They can't stand up to them, because they depend on the wizards so much, they their lives would suffer, So some of the elf's agreed to put up with the violent treatment, to save the others. By the end of his explanation

Hermione had tears in her eyes, she scooped Dobby up into a hug.

"Oh Dobby, I didn't know. I am so sorry you have been treated so badly. Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked trying in vain to wipe the tears that kept falling. Dobby nearly burst with happiness that a powerful witch wanted to help his kind. After a bit more discussion it was decided that Hermione would use her title to try and secure more rights for the elf's.

Some time later, Harry, Hermione and Remus met in the living room of the cottage, each one wrapped up in their thoughts and the secrets revealed yesterday. Harry was due to go to the Burrow in a weeks time, He wasn't sure if he could face them all. He would rather be alone with his grief and his new discovery. He wanted to get to know the Slytherin family history , before he returned to Hogwarts, he also wanted to know why he couldn't trust Dumbledore, He knew the old man had keep things from him, and he really didn't listen to Harry about the Dursleys . But what else could have he kept from him, His Slytherin heritage for one, what that all? What if there was more? Too many things about the old man weren't adding up, His hand had a very long reach, how many truly knew what he was able to do.

"Harry, I need to know what your plans are?" asked Remus quietly

Harry looked at the man, the last living link to his father. "I don't know Remus, I really don't, but I think it is safe to say, that no one can know about Salazar yet. Its too risky, besides I don't have the knowledge I need yet. My parent;s left this too me and I have got to know more." he said He could almost hear the wheels in his turning. Silence fell again and the three just watched the flames dance in the hearth.

"Maybe we should call Severus , I know he has looked into Salazar's history and he would be the best one to verify everything you read and maybe even provide a picture of the currents situation. I know you don't like him Harry, but he really is our best hope right now" suggested Remus. Harry made a face at his suggestion.

"Do we have to, he hates me if he is going to berate me I would rather leave it for class thanks" Harry said somewhat depressed. Remus glared at him.

"FINE, fine I guess that would be the logical thing to do." He moaned Remus nodded, stood and went to retrieve his cloak.

"I will return shortly then" He said walking towards the door.

Harry opened the chest again and took out a book. As he began reading he soon learned about the wards at the school. The more he read the more he became intrigued.

"Hermione, Listen to this. "He said, She nodded and he found the beginning of the passage he just read.

_It had taken three years to find the site for the school, and a further four years building her. On the day it was completed Helga and Rowena again brought up the safety of the students, and to ensure that no muggle could find the place. It was decided that we would each add a layer each to the wards then a combined layer. The wards would be tied to the four of us in case of emergency. No apparition is allowed on the grounds or the castle herself. This was one of the thing I had suggested, we needed to be able to provide a safe environment of the children. _

_Rowena added the following charms. General location and tracking wards, perception wards_

_this would allow us to keep track of the students, and track them if needed. it would also let muggles perceive the castle as a ruin, Helga who was incredible with runes tied the wards to the boundary line and Ley lines. She added a layer that would mean every student who entered the castle would be welcomed by castle and the different type of magic users within her. She added safe ward that would never allow any serious hard to come to the students, again with rune she tied these to the sick ward. I added fair number of magical suppression, and traps along with a few safe chambers that would allow the students to hide in in the case of an assault, some of these chamber contain dark arts. I also tied the wards to the four of us using ancient blood ritual and family magic found,while Godric bound these layers together. He also ensured these wards would stay within our family and headmasters school, it almost a year before the wards were completed and it took us many week to recover since each ward was strengthened and tied to us only we can disable them. And no headmaster after us can change them. We decided the primary wards would be attached to the building its self and the others would be tied to head master, in order to change any of the primary wards our heirs with the ties of blood can do it. It is important to note that a small change occurred after we set up the houses. We required each head of house to be tied to the wards as well, these wards are delicate and need to be balanced. Since it was two males and two females the balance must be maintained."_

Harry finished reading, and looked to Hermione. He though Salazar was being cryptic on purpose, almost as if he just wanted to annoy his heir.

"Harry, that is amazing. That means the wards themselves cannot be broken unless you have all four heirs, that is powerful magic. Salazar was a genius, the different types of magic used would make it harder to break the wards" She said, knowing well enough that Harry didn't have a clue what it meant. Harry nodded to her and continued reading, He discovered that there are four chambers hidden in the castle, One for each founder. They each left clues as where they were and gave the clues to each other. The security of the castle seemed to be the most important thing to the founders.

In the event the castle was breeched the headmaster, deputy head or the founders heirs could activate them. ( working together of course). Harry found that most the enchantments on the castle required the Founders to work together to work.

"Big on the unity thing then" Harry muttered to himself. Harry read right up till lunch when Heather called them to the dining room.

"Harry, what else have you learned about Salazar?" Asked Hermione lifting a piece of chicken to her mouth.

"Well the castle is alive, to a small degree, well more like it can recognise magical signatures. Salazar always calls the castle "her" he described like a mother protecting her young, which makes sense I guess. The heirs can control the castle too. Wish we knew who the others where" Harry said quietly.

"What have you been reading anyway?" Asked Harry hoping to distract himself from all the magical theory he had been reading.

"Well I asked Dobby to go Black Library and collect some books for me, I have been reading about family magic, Since I am now recognized as head of the Black family, I have all these things to learn about my duties, Like the powers I have over other members of the family, I have a copy of the family tree too. On the plus side I now have power of Draco, and Narcissa. I can formally welcome Tonks and Andromeda back into the family. Since I am head of the house while still in school I need to ask a member of the family who is of age to be my representative in the Wizengamot. I also have a dedicated financial adviser at Gringotts. " She explained the glimmer in her eyes that showed her constant love on learning something new.

Harry had come to really appreciate that glimmer, and the smile that came with it, It highlighted her natural beauty, she almost glowed. Harry allowed a small smile to appear on his face, he shook the thoughts from his head and carried on eating his lunch. Hermione and Harry were moving back into the living room when Remus returned with Severus.

Severus Snape the most feared professor at Hogwarts, strolled into the cottage, the flames reflected of his sallow skin, his long dark hair hung around his shoulders. His usual sneer in place, the contempt he held for Harry was written deep into his dark eyes.

"Potter, Granger" he snapped in greeting.

"Professor" Harry Drawled in return placing the journal down on the table before standing and facing the man that had become the bane of his existence. Remus and Hermione watched the two men for a moment, in some secret signal Hermione stood and approached the potions master .

"Please have a seat Professor, would like a cup of tea?" She asked indication to a chair next to the fire, Severus moved his eyes away from Harry and glanced over Hermione, he nodded and took the seat offered.

"I shall have mint tea, Miss Granger." He said his tone a little less hostel then when he first spoke. Hermione quietly called Heather and asked her to fetch a tea tray, Heather popped away and returned a few minutes later with said tray and popped out again.

"Well Lupin, you asked me to come here for something of paramount importance, what is it?" Snape asked his tone was level, revealing nothing of the depths of his true emotions, Any time he found himself in a room with Potter he had to fight the urge to strike the child, until he looked into the emerald green eyes, and he was over come with memories of Lilly.

Lilly, his childhood best friends, the only woman in the world that could still effect his cold dead heart. The only reason he was fighting the dark lord. He cursed Dumbledore under his breath again, One simple little request, keep her safe, hid her away. He had even came up with the most perfect of plans too. He would be secret keeper, then have the knowledge oblivated from his mind.

"Severus, May we test you for unwanted curses and spells?, Hermione,Harry and I all had them placed upon us."Remus asked politely as if he was discussing the weather. Severus baulked at the idea that he could be placed under charms with out his knowledge. He sneered again, but wondered if it was possible. He nodded in agreement some what reluctantly, Remus lifted his wand and cast a complex revealing charm, Severus watching his every move, just in case the werewolf attacked him. Not ten minutes later. Severus curse free awoke, he had fallen unconscious from having the burden of multiple curses removed from him.

"Lupin, WHAT. DID. ?" Severus bellowed, as he picked himself up of the floor, He had his wand pointed directly at his heart. Remus took a step back and raised his hands in surrender

"Severus calmly does it, I simply removed the curses placed on you, and it was great many. Everything from loyalty, and compulsion to darker ones, even an addictive and mild aggression charms, many seemed to have been with you since school." Remus explained. Severus took a few moments, closed his eyes and drew two huge breaths. He then turned to look at Harry. He found that most of the hatred he had carried for the boy didn't surface as it always had, Instead two massive tears slid down his face, with out thinking he threw his self at Harry, and held the boy close, whispering " I'm sorry Lilly" over and over again. Harry looked pleadingly at Hermione and mouthed "Help" she told him he had to forgive him, Remus agreed.

"Er Professor, I don't know what you are asking forgiveness for, but I'm sure my mother has forgiven you, Its all okay now" He said gently. Rubbing Severus shoulder awkwardly.

"Oh Harry I wish that was true, I was so cruel to her, I tried to apologize, I swear I did." Severus sobbed. Harry guided him to a chair, and gave him a tea. Her then dragged Remus and Hermione away to the corner.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, a little disturbed, The feared potions master sobbing on his shoulder, what something he wished he could erase from his mind.

"It would seem that the emotional stress of the charms, has caused Severus repressed emotions to be released all at once, and now he is a little unstable" Remus explained, casting a glance over to man sobbing into his tea, Heather patting him gently on the knee.

"Lovely, Just wonderful" moaned Harry. He gave a ' come one Hermione' look to the girl who watching the Professor with a heartbroken look on her face.

"Harry, Maybe we should just, you know... get him to work on Salazar's journal. It might help" She said quietly. Harry Picked up a journal and walked over to Severus.

" Er, Professor, We were wondering if you could help us with something, I have just been given a load of things my parent's left me from Gringotts and it turns out, I'm related to Salazar Slytherin. Remus said you had some research in to Slytherin, and I was hoping you could help me. I have a number of Journals written by Salazar himself" He explained

Snape lifted his head and looked at the young man standing before him. He couldn't believe what the boy had just said. HIM related to Slytherin. Was the boy crazy, was this a prank? Then he remember who the boys father and godfather were.

"Potter, what is the meaning of this, some foolish prank, some sort of revenge on me. Of course I deserve some form of punishment for the way I have treated you, but this is going to far... Explain yourself before I lose what little of my temper I have left" He said his tone full of anger and annoyance.

"This is no joke professor, I didn't believe it myself until I read the letter from my mother and father" He replied grabbing a journal up and thrusting it towards Severus. The older man took the book and flipped it open he read the first three lines, then fell into his chair.

"Potter" He coughed a little "Harry, this is incredible. Most of Slytherins possessions, journals and books disappeared after he vanished ." He sighed out. devouring the page he was reading

"Yes, he was Married to a woman Carina Morgan White-cliff, about 20 years after Hogwart's opened, sometime later he vanished, and Changed his name and re-married a woman named Bethany, they had a little girl called Aurora. The family line leads down to me. While the Slytherin line lead to Voldermort." Harry informed him. Snape looked the boy in the eyes and nodded his head.

"Do you by any chance have a family tree of both lines, I would like to check something, an old tale my mother to me as a child" Snape asked, Hermione who had been following the conversation closely handed over the the family trees. He took them both and laid them out on the table side by side.

" As you know most of the ancient and noble families tend to intermarry, causing many to be linked through marriage at some point, the Potters, Weasleys Malfoy's and Blacks are all related through marriage. Now if I am correct, you should find the Prince family on here connected to the Black family. Very few know that My mother was a Prince by birth and so am I. My mother told me a tale when I was younger about a wander in my family who a descendant of Slytherin and the Black family, your god father was a 2nd cousin of mine, He never knew of course as I never told him I was a Prince by birth" Severus explained while comparing the two documents. Hermione seemed to have a serious look on her face she straighten her shoulders.

"Professor, May I ask you a question about the head of your family" she asked a little strain in her voice He grunted in response. She took this to mean yes and proceeded

"Who is the head of your family sir?" She asked with as much courage as she could, and uneasy thought was taking shape in her head.

"Until recently It was Sirius, There is a complex branching system that rules over family affairs. As a minor family who married into the Black family, as payment the Blacks took over as head of our family and became our protectorate, in return the Prince family would supply them with gold and services, most of which were potion, defensive or dark arts related, With the death of Sirius I have no head of family, unless of course Sirius left an heir" He stated calmly.

"Well Professor, I know he did leave an heir, through blood" Hermione said, take a deep breath, she pulled out the Black family ring and held it out to the professor.

Snape studied her in shock, this little girl was his head of family. He looked like he could kill, and his target was Hermione. The girl had good self preservation instincts and pulled Remus in front of her. She peered round the body blocking her, to see a strange little smile on Snape's face, she didn't like it one little bit.

" Mistress Black. Do not hide from me, I cannot do you harm. Please present yourself officially to me" Snape asked his tone neutral, the smile still present. Hermione, slide the ring on her finger and stepped out from behind Remus.

" I am Lady Hermione Jean Granger- Black, Head of the most noble and ancient house of Black." She said, hoping that her façade would hold in front of the man she had feared since her first day of school.

Severus took a step forward, took her hand so gently placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles took straight up, looked her in the eyes.

"Well Meet my Lady, I am Severus Tobias Snape, I formally present myself, to be recognised as a member of your family my Lady, As once was in the time of the old ways, I gladly offer the services of the house of Prince. In return I humbly request we renew our alliance of old." Snape said plainly, no emotion showing through. Hermione, stood and looked Snape up and down as if he was a horse she was buying.

Meanwhile Harry was watching the pair with fascination, He nudged Remus who was watching the pair as well, with a look of satisfaction on his face. "What's going on?" Harry whispered.

"The black and Prince family a renewing their family vow, It means that Hermione will be the only one to have any power of Severus, That breaks his bond to all others with the exception of Voldermort. He is then sworn to serve Hermione as the Lady Black" Remus whispered in a hurried manner. Both returned to the other who had not moved yet.

"I Lady Black, do grant your request, Mr Snape, Let it be known the families of Black and Prince are once again allies" She said, as soon as she had finished speaking a glow formed round both of them. Snape gave what looked to be a triumphant smile at the girl.

"Thank you miss Granger, you do not realise what you have done for me" He said

"Yes, What did I just do for you ?" She asked, she had a feeling she had just been played.

"By accepting the alliance, you just broke me free from a number of oaths, to two crazy men. Who will now be looking for me and the only way to find me is through you" He explained. Hermione was furious.

"YOU USED ME, YOU BASTARD" She screamed, at him she balled up her fists. Harry thought now would be the best time to step in. Hermione punching Malfoy was one thing, but Punching Snape would be completely different. Just as she moved forward, Harry jumped in front of her.

"Mione No!" he yelled. Encasing her in his arms, a brief flash on contentment passed through him.

She looked at Harry her eyes glowing brightly. Snape laughed at Hermione's reaction.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Miss Granger, No one would dare go after the head of a ancient and noble house. You have broken my bonds to Lucius and Dumbledore, that is all. Besides I cannot harm you in anyway, the family vow wont allow it, I cannot act against you or yours. Now I assume you wish to ask for my services, to aid Harry and yourself?" He said a laugh lingering in his tone.

Hermione who was still emanating anger, Glared at Severus. And nodded.

"Very good, More tea I think" He said, taking the seat again and lifting the journal, and carrying on as if no one was there.

Time passed in the little cottage, relations between its house members were strained at first. Especially between Severus and Hermione. After three days of war between the two an uneasy truce was called by Harry, and seconded by Remus. They had even began greeting each other without shouting now. Although Hermione tended to act like Severus didn't exist, while he would throw out sarcastic remarks to entice her into a fight. Things were peaceful.

Remus would venture outside the cottage to collect Harry and Hermione's mail. And To pass on messages to Her Parent's who were Anything but thrilled to learn she was now an adult in the wizarding world, and they no longer had any say her life there. They had attempted to pulled Hermione out of Hogwarts and even attempted to involve the muggle government, only to be told That Hermione Granger was an adult and could do what ever she wanted, Her status with both governments was registered, She was free from control.

Harry was constantly asking questions of her about family duties, Since he was now head of the Potter family, and in reality Slytherin as well. He had no idea what it mean, Until Hermione explained that he held two seats on the Wizengamot, for each family, and while it was at school he needed to get a representative that would be accepted by the chief warlock. He had wanted to ask Remus, but found that since his 'furry little problem' prevents him for taken a position of power, he would have to ask someone else.

"You know Harry, could ask Mr Weasley, to be your voice on the Wizengamot" Hermione suggested. Snape glared at her.

"Yes, Hermione great idea, Dumbledore's greatest supporter to be the voice of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I thought you had a modicum of intelligence" Severus drawled out Heavy on the sarcasm . Harry and Hermione focused on him.

He shook his head. " Let's see, shall we who has had access to all of us, and has enough experience to place all those Charms on us. Yes that would be Albus Dumbledore, and who happens to rely on Albus for 'donations' to his family, to ensure his children get through school, and Who he pays regularly for information on a certain member of the school. Lets see now, That would be Arthur Weasley. Who might I add, his son just happens to be your best friend, and don't forget the marriage contract of one Ginerva Weasley and one Harry Potter. Yes, Hermione such a wonderful idea. " He finished. Harry and Hermione were stunned. Dumbledore really had thought this through where his plan for the greater good was concerned. Harry and Hermione didn't know what to say, so they said nothing at all and left it alone, something for them to think about at another time.

Harry kept on reading the journals of Salazar, and found his writing to be thought provoking. So far he had read about his meeting with Godric Gryffindor. He had enjoyed reading the first entry and read it often.

My family came from a small clan in the north of Sweden, a small magical comminutiy banded together to provide protection from the muggles of the time,. Our ancestor Erik was a priest to the warrior god Odin, The muggles believed him to the reincarnation of the god himself, she show fantastical power. As time went on, the muggles began to fear, for the safety of the village, when a werewolf decided to hunt. The villagers believed Odin was cursing them. Erik did all he could for the victims but it wasn't enough the villagers turned on him. He pack up and fled, He ended up in Orkney. Here he created a life for himself and the magical being that fled with him. He soon settled into his quiet life of brewing potions, and spell crafting. He made a modest living with his potions, and spell He also ran a small farm, He married a local pure-blood witch, and so our family began, Over the centuries he grew in status and power, Our magical abltites grew, and soon we had a strong, honurble family, with a sense of purpose and justice, and a moral code of fair play, and taking care of kin. slowly our family moved closer and closer to London. the muggle majesty at the time son was ill, Our family was called upon after the muggle healers could not heal the child. Henry Slytherin created a potion to cure the child of his illness. As a reward He was a title of lord, and given a place in the kings court. Since that time our family grew stronger.

the time of my birth, Our family was well established and I was to be heir to the lordship. My life was a privileged one, I had many trinkets and jewels, I had my choice of bride, I could do anything I wanted, I was spoiled. My father was strict man, with high moral code, and great expectations he was power hungry he sough to further himself through me, My educations was the best that was available , my friends were screened to ensure I had the right type of friends. My father sough an alliance of sort with the white-cliff family, the were more powerful and had the rules ear. The white-cliff family were powerful magical users, my father insisted that a betrothal contract ( which was new at the time for magical users, a tradition adopted from the muggle world) by using blood magic the contract would be more binding that one of the muggle contracts. My father had given me leave to gain knowledge of the world around me, he believed that you must live in that world. So I gathered my belongings took a small amount of gold and left my fathers home.

I met one of my first friends, Godric Gryffindor, When i first met Godric he was running, like a mad man., screaming like a girl. I had never seen such behavior in a man. I rushed to calm the man, I had a calming draught in my bag.

" EXCUSE ME!" I bellowed the young man, faltered. I rushed to his side. there was an usual amount of blood. I quickly tented to the man wounds he had passed out during my care of him. I believed his psychical condition greatly helped the healing process, the man stood around 6 feet in height, he had long cooper hair, clean shaven, and his clothes which I recognized as wizards robes of a burnt orange colour. It took a number of hours for the man to awaken, it was almost time for evening meal. I prepared the small amount of food I had.

"Smells good" the man commented, looking at me with bleary eyes.

"Ah, you have awakened, how are you feeling?" I asked, what i really wanted to know is what the young man was running from.

"I feel like I was trampled by a hypogriff, and chased, I feel terrible, did you heal me?" He asked me. I cast my

eyes over him again, to satisfy myself that he was indeed well.

"And what may I ask, where you doing near a hypogriff to start with, It is foolish to try and engage such creatures, Surely you know they are dangerous friend" I said, He looked at me and smiled, taking the bowl I offered.

"Of course I know they are dangerous friend, but how else am I to learn about them if I do not go near the beasts, If I am to pass on my knowledge to the next generation, I must be active in collecting such knowledge, Wouldn't you agree?" He asked me. The sentence its self has sparked a delightful thought in me. Passing on knowledge to the next generation, to ones children did seem like a worthy pursuit . Something worthy of my talents, I have always had a studious nature, and the pursuit of knowledge has always appealed to me, I have a very interesting gift for academia, I remember every word I read, or is spoken to me.

"Yes friend, passing on knowledge to the next generation is a worthy cause indeed. Perhaps you should first pass on the importance of caution, and traveling alone" I suggested, The man laughed a hearty laugh and nodded.

"The name is Lord Godric Gryffindor, and you are?" he introduced him self, I took the hand he offered

"Salazar Serpens Slytherin, Heir to Lord Austin and Lady Gwen Slytherin." I responded. The man looked at me, and nodded.

The rest of the night was spent, learning about each other past, and hopes for the future. This is where Godric first told me of his dream, opening a school to teach young witches and wizards about the true nature of magic.

"Muggles are fast losing faith in the old ways, the are becoming closed minded towards the magical arts, the new Churches are sucking people in, and the talk of the heretics. Magic is becoming something practiced in shadows, the recent witch burnings has caused many of our kind to band together and hide their gift from the muggles, but it is the young ones who suffer most, they are taught with in the confines of their home, the parents do not have much time left over after working the fields all day or searching out work. Magic is being treated as a curse my friend, It is a dream of mine and that of my betrothed to open a safe haven for the children to teach them the old ways, how control the magical force in and around them, how to stay safe in this world gone mad. My betrothed Helga is a wonderful healer and a powerful witch. She is a kind and caring women who feels the children should be provided this education, as they hold our future in their hands. She recently discovered and young muggle born witch Rowena, a beautiful woman, strong and passionate, who talent is going to waste in the local tavern. My Helga believes it is people like Rowena who has so much to offer the magical world are losing out. " He spoke with such passion it touched my very heart and light it alight with a purpose. I knew then and there that my future was with this man, and his betrothed.

"My friends Godric, that is indeed a beautiful and noble dream, one to which I am more than willing to aid with, I myself am quiet talent in the art of potion making, wards, spell crafting and defensive magic. If you will have me I wish to help make your dream a reality" I offered. Godric accepted my offer and we left at first light to his manor, where I would stay with him and we would begin the next step in a very bright future.

**Thank you everyone, for taking the time to read this chapter, I would like to hear your thoughts on this one. **

**did you like the excerpt from Salazar's journal? How about Hermione and Snape? could be fun in the future. **

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon. **


	4. Reflection

Chapter four – Reflection

Harry Closed the journal, and sighed. Reading that particular entry always threw up questions for Him, He wondered how Salazar could go from an open minded person, accepting of muggle-borns, to muggle hater and lover of the dark arts. So many questions and not enough answers. Harry felt like that was the theme for his life. His one big question was answered now. Voldermort came after him as a baby, because of a bloody prophecy. Harry tried to never ask questions about voldermorts past for fear he may learn, that they are more similar than he would want to admit even to himself. How easily could he have turned into what voldermort was if he had lived his life. Could he be out there now planning to murder hundreds of muggle-borns like Hermione. No he couldn't . Again the guilt washed over him as he thought of Hermione dying because of his fight with Voldemort This thought caused Harry's insides to contract, and thin layer of sweat to cover his forehead, and his palms, His breath to hitch and gasp he shook though not with cold, but with desperate fear. Hermione was one of the brightest lights in his life, He would have been dead many times over if not for her. Since the speration from Ron over the last few weeks he had noticed that Hermione was often the first person he thought of when he needed a friendly ear, or a shoulder to cry on so to speak. She had this ability to creep under his amour and get to the heart of the matter, and she always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better.

Harry surveyed the little cottage and its inhabitants, Severus as he know thought of him, had settle in quiet well, and was pouring over The family trees of Slytherin, and Potter. He had pointed out his place on the family tree and brief mention of a marriage, that linked his family to Harry and Salazar.

Severus had been acting rather odd since he had all the curses lifted off him, One minute he would be the feared potions professor of old, next we would be playfully annoying Hermione and Remus, But his actions with Harry wee the most confused, sometimes he would treat Harry like a person and other times life he was a flobberworn. He couldn't decide if he like Harry or not. Hermione had a theory that he was conflicted due to the number of curses on him, and that had a lingering effect, not only that trying to reconcile the different emotions he always had to endure when he was around Harry. Severus found he was most confused, he wanted to help Lilly's son, but his hate for Harry's father always countered his actions.

Hermione had been going over the Black family tree, and had taken down a list of known and suspected death eaters. She also found that through Molly and Arthur Harry was related to Ron and Ginny. Third cousins, Harry finally had a family. Although he was still reeling about the implications that Severus had made a few days ago. Was his friendship with Ron and the rest of the family, a set up by Dumbledore. He knew the old man was determined to protect him, and Harry had issues with going to the Dursely's each summer, while he didn't understand the theory of the blood wards, he knew that any spell that involved blood was near impossible to break. So he no longer complained about his return to 'his family' , he still wasn't happy about it.

Harry turned to see Remus sitting by the open window, watching the sun slide quietly behind the hills. It would be a full moon in a few short days, and Remus was having a hard time controlling his temper, He had been in a few small arguments with Severus over silly little things, Of course Severus loves to fight with anyone, who has the intelligence to keep up with him. So whenever they started, Harry and Hermione suddenly found some obscure task that couldn't wait and left the room.

Hermione during her time at the cottage, and been reading non stop about family magic, she kept checking and rechecking all the family trees in the house, and taking a massive amounts of notes. She was muttering under her breath about, connections to ley line and ward systems and blood links. Harry had no idea what she was going on about, She was currently sitting next to the fire with a number of books and pieces of parchments strewn around her, nibbling on the end of her quill, her long brown hair had been pulled into her usual messy bun, she had a few strands of her hairs falling down the side of her face, the firelight, shimmered on her skin and reflected ever so slightly in her chocolate amber eyes. Harry was struck with just how beautiful she was, Feeling eyes on her she tilted her head to look at Harry, she gave him a small smile.

Harry decided to needed to clear his head, and get some air, being around Hermione without Ron a a filter of sorts was playing with his emotions. He cared a great deal for Hermione, She was kind, loving, passionate and strong, with a dangerous amount of intelligence, she was his rock in his time of need, she was always calm and logical, and She was the one who had never left his side, no matter how bad things got. She wasn't jealous of him, his fame or money, unlike Ron. She had a temper, it was true but Harry was never really on the receiving end of it. Harry knew then he was in trouble as far as Hermione was concerned. Yes he liked her, more that he should as her best friend. Now he was wondering if there was a limit to how much he cared about her, was there some line he shouldn't cross. He was so confused and lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the foot step coming from behind him.

"Nice evening isn't it?" the voice asked, Harry knew that voice and he had come to love how it sounded saying his name.

"yeah" he muttered in return, turning his head to take in Hermione, she was casting her eyes over the view. He reached for her hand and pulled her next to him, he let his arm find its way round her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. The stood quietly until the stars made their appearance.

Later that night everyone was gathered round the fire enjoying a cup of tea, the silence wasn't uncomfortable as it had been when they first arrived. Remus seemed to thinking rather hard about something, Hermione had a book in her lap and Severus was making notes from one of Salazars journal on potion making. Harry had the box that contained Salazars family ring in it. He had taken to carrying it round with him. He remembered the letter his mother had left him, saying that the ring would only recognize the rightful heir. He had been tempted to put the ring in a number of times.

Now, not knowing if he would cursed or not, he had resisted. Now he had a basic understanding of who Salazar was, he wanted to know if the ring held any other clues. Severus had examined the ring. Of course and had said it contained powerful magic, something like a pensive, but with enough differences, for it to be something more. He couldn't identify them enough to be sure that Harry wouldn't be harmed if he put it on. Harry was also concerned that if he put the ring on, Voldemort would find out, through the connection he had with him. Voldemort had been very quiet of late and that was making Harry uneasy. After the world cup and the incident at the ministry Harry had expected him to be more active. Severus had said he wanted to keep his return quiet until the right time. Severus hadn't been called either yet. He had received a letter from Lucius asking after his health and his current plans, also inviting him to dinner. Severus knew better than to deny the old man, so he had he came home he said that little of importance had been discussed, Lucius had informed him that the board of governors was taking a back seat this year. Since they had allowed Fudge to mess up last year by placing Umbridge in a teaching position, they were leaving Dumbledore alone, until they could find a way to have him removed with causing a public scandal.

Harry decided to place the box back in his pocket, and picked up another journal, this one was about the school and her first few years of being open.

_School has been open now for five years, My dear fiends and I had been more than happy with the results. The new term began last night, we had the traditonal feast too welcome the student. We had eight more than last year. With a total of 90 students, we are finding it a little more diffcult to schedual classes. Godric and Rowena had a rather heated debate about bringing in two more teachers. I believe Godric doesn't want to share our school with anyone else just yet, He did conced to me in private, that more teachers would be necessary in time._

_When I first met Godric I was inspired by his words, his dream, I went back to his home and met his betrothed Helga Hufflepuff, She is a remarkable woman, I spent many afternoons talking with her about potions and healing, she is an expert in herbology, and we complemented each other perfectly, when we were working together on what to teach the children. The woman's flowing blonde hair, soft blue eyes and her kind features would draw people in, and she would use such sweet words to make her point. However under the kind exterior she is a warrior, just like Godric. They share a love that inspires and comforts others. I cannot recall the number of time I have seen the couple come together and win over a parent, or a builder, or even an official. The fiery temperament of Godric and the gentle persuasion of Helga no one stands a chance. It is a sight to behold, It makes me glad to know I am their friend, I share such a close bond with them both I know my life would be incomplete with out both of them and Rowena._

_When building our school, I was amazed at the power each of us held, Rowena is surely the brightest witch of her age, or any age yet to come. Her fierce intelligence made us all work harder in our parts of the school. The woman is a goddess walking among men, _

_When I first met Rowena, I was a little in awe of the woman, the amount of raw magical power she has is on a level with Merlin himself. She is a genius when it comes to spell crafting, she of course detests divination not that I blame her, completely rare and pointless subject of study if you ask me, Rowena agrees with me. At first Rowena was hostile with me not that I blamed her. I had heard tales that my father was becoming more aggressive in his dreams of power, and had even been called upon by ministry officials,I tried not to follow gossip. There was a rumor that head had went in a rage and beat my mother, and brought his mistress to live in the house. I found myself fighting his growing reputation. My father had tried to call me home once, I had written a letter explaining I was not ready to return yet. That I was involved in building a magical school, with Godric, Helga and Rowena. He seemed pleased with my goals and asked that I write to him often to inform him and mother of my success, and to tell him more of Rowena, she seemed like a lovely woman. He encouraged me to seek a partnership with her. I told him that I would be open to the idea if she was._

_We were seated in the library of Godric home, when a house-elf' appeared and informed him of a man at the door _

"_Master, a visitor, he is very upset sir, I left him in the parlor sir" The elf said, wringing her hands, the poor little thing was scared to death. _

"_Did the man give his name, Poppy?" Helga asked kindly, the little elf nodded its head frantically_

"_He says he is Lord Slytherin, my lady" Poppy said. _

"_My father" I exclaimed, rising from my chair, and almost running down the hall. Godric, Helga and Rowena at my back. I couldn't for the live of me figure out how he knew where I was. _

_On reaching the parlor I found my father standing his head held high, his cane in his hand, and his eyes glowing with such anger. I stopped in front of him. I ran his eyes over me, and then to my companions. _

"_Son, aren't you going to greet your father" he asked uneasily. I knew he was worried_

"_Father, I trust you are well, it is a surprise to see you here" I said, holding my tone in a neutral manner, so as not to upset him further. It was then looking at my father I knew something was terribly wrong, and the rumors were not true. I couldn't however figure out why such things were being said about my family. _

"_Yes child, I would imagine you would be surprised to see me after all these years. I have come to inform you, that it is time to come home. Your mother is ill, and wishes to see you" He stated. I nodded. Then turned to my friends._

"_Of course if your mother is ill, Salazar you should return, perhaps we could offer some assistance, we have been working on those new potions, and healing spells" Helga said, I smiled to the woman, one of my dearest friends, she was my sister in all but blood. My father quickly agreed. We made the arrangements and left the next day._

_Within a few days of returning home, My mother was feeling better and was well one the road to recovery. The rumors of my father violent nature were nothing more that rumours. It seemed my exploits with Godric had reached many people of influence and the White-cliff's were not pleased. Carina was to be my bride. Her father was a powerful man. When I had not returned after a year he began a campaign to bend my father to his will. Rowena, Godric and Helga were furious. They jumped to my defense and even offered to help my father get free of their clutches. During my time at home Rowena and I had become very close. I was falling love with her. Little did I know that it would lead to the downfall of my family. _

Harry closed the book and laid it aside. He couldn't help but wonder if this was all true. Salazar Slytherin, In love with a muggle-born. It was too much to take. He had listened to stories of Slytherin for years at Hogwarts, about his muggle-hating ways. None of it was making sense, how could someone hide his journals, leave no trace of his legacy. Little was known about Salazar Slytherin. His involvement with the school, his house turning out dark wizards is the only thing h will be remembered for. Harry wanted people to know the truth about the man, he hoped that he would prevent any more clashes between the houses of Hogwarts. He knew his train of thought was foolish to the Nth degree, yet it still appealed to him.

He longed for a peaceful life, no danger, no loss, no worry, his death no looming over his head, no fear for his friends safety. He felt a horrible guilt when he wished that Voldemort had went after another family, Neville's family. He felt the guilt almost eat him whole whenever the though crept into his had suffered enough in his life, while he was lucky enough to still have his gran, He knew Neville would do anything to have his parent's raise him, to say they were proud of him, to say they loved him. Harry could relate to Neville on that level, He wanted the same things from his parent's, and Sirius, Remus was the closest person he had to family now. He had never told Remus that he cared about him, or that he wanted him to fill the void left behind by Sirius and his parents. Harry knew the time would come when he would have to talk to Remus about his feelings and help the man grieve for Sirius, He knew deep down it would help them both.

**I hope this chapter helps provide a little insight into where Harry's mind is at, and hopefully were he is heading in the coming chapters. **

**I have tried to take note, of comments and suggestions made in the reviews, I thank you for them. I hope you have seen a difference.**

**Please feel free to leave comments, thought or suggestions. Thank for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story so far**


	5. Plans

**Here is the next chapter folks. I hope you enjoy. As usual I hope you will leave comments, thoughts and suggestion for me. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Plans

Harry, Hermione Severus and Remus. Were sitting round the table in the kitchen, eating lunch. Each had been stuck in their own head for the last few days. None wanting to express what they were really thinking. The full moon was tomorrow night, Remus had taken his potion to make sure he was safe to be around. Severus had constructed wards to keep Remus in his bedroom, just to be sure.

Harry was deciding what to do about Ron and Ginny. He sorely wanted to believe that they were truly his friends, and not because they had been ordered. He wanted Severus to scan their minds and look for the truth of the matter, but he was being difficult.

"Severus, be reasonable here, If Dumbledore has taken to manipulation of Harry's life and those involved surely you can understand why Harry wants to make sure he is trusting the right people. Think what he would mean if Harry and Hermione let slip and Slytherin, and you both being his family. And we still don't know what Slytherin, James and Lilly are trying to tell him. Please Severus think about this, Or I will ask Hermione to order you to do it, and you know the vow wont let you out of it. " Remus threatened. Hermione gulped, She had never pushed the alliance with Snape If she was honest he scared her more than a little. The though that she could order him to do this filled her with satisfaction and fear. Harry let out a small snigger, and flashed a grin at Hermione, who in return just shook her head.

"Remus I have already said no, What makes you think I will change my mind. Miss Weasley is far to clever not to notice me searching her mind, and as for her brother, well lets leave him out of this shall we." Severus said the group. He gave Hermione a looked that both was to intimidated her. While there was something in his eyes asking, No pleading her not to give the order.

Hermione watched the interaction between both men, and she could see both mens points of view, She really didn't like the idea of using the family vow to make Severus do something he was completely against, but at the same time , her loyalty to Harry was screaming at her that she had made a promise to help no matter what it took. She was only beginning to understand how difficult this could be. Remus turned to glare at Hermione.

"Remus, I don't think this is fair on Severus. You are asking him to invade someones mind, I know I would hate to think of someone doing that to me without my knowledge, and besides you know Severus has a very strong moral code " Severus smiled a little too gleefully at Remus who looked like he had been hot with a bludgers bat.

"However, Severus will be paying close attention to everything her hears and see with regards to Harry,myself and Remus. At the slightest sign of trouble he will come and tell us what is going on and If need be HE WILL help us" She Her voice was getting more like McGonagall's with each word she spoke, in Harry's opinion, But she appreciated her attempts at diplomacy. Both Men scowled at each other and then turned to nod at the Lady Black Since it was very clear that it was an order Severus couldn't refuse.

Harry had followed the conversation closely, He wished he was able to do this alone, and not drag good people into his fight, He hated knowing that they could get hurt, or killed all because of him. Harry Potter was a dangerous friend to have.

Harry pushed himself away from the table, and wandered into the living room. So much had changed in the space of a few weeks, The loss his godfather was still playing in his mind. If he had just listened to all the advice he was given. If he had trusted Hermione just a bit more, If he had thought about it before, he rushed head long into danger taking his friends with him. Thankfully his friends were healed, and no one had any lasting damage. He still felt as though he was in the middle of the biggest set up in history. His whole life was planned and re-planned, and they even had back up plans. Harry was constantly being tested, His strength, his character, his power, and his skill. Everything seemed so predetermined for his life. He couldn't help the feelings of betrayal that slipped through. Dumbledore must have known his family heritage, Must have known what Voldermort was capable of. And what was Dumbledore's answer for everything.

Love.

Love of what?, self?, friends?, family?. Harry knew his mother sacrificed herself for him. He knew his godfather and died fighting to save his life. He knew that Hermione would fight for him, and possibly give her life for him. She knew the danger, She knew everything about Harry, with two exceptions. One: his life at his muggle families, and two: His love for her. He loved more than a best friend should, when he pictured his life after the war, the only thing he could see clearly was Hermione, He bright beautiful smile, He warm hand on his arm, He eyes shinning brightly at him. He had tried to see others in this little picture of his, He couldn't see any other woman take her place. He knew his plans would involve trying to keep her safe, She HAD to live no matter what happened to him.

Harry knew He had to make sure his plans would allow a fighting chance, For Hermione, For everyone. His mother and father left a means of gathering information on his family, and left information to help him beat Voldermort and probably Dumbledore's manipulations, The gave him the greatest gift he could hope for, they gave him his family history. Harry had always wanted to know about his family. Now he had both family lines to look through he could learn what other took for granted. He would learn the old ways, traditions, and how the wizarding world worked. How to use the power as the head of ancient house. He would gain allies, he would stand apart from the world, protecting it. He would do it all. He would be the savior everyone expected him to be. Not because they wanted him to But because he knew he held a power so unique, so wonderful He knew his plan couldn't fail. He would have to fight in the ministry, in the school, in the hearts and minds of every witch and wizard, he would have to fight voldermort. But he Harry James potter- Slytherin would fight. He felt a strange feeling bubbling in him, he took it as a sign he was right, Harry may not have faith in many things, He didn't believe in god, or a grand design to life and the universe, but he did believe in a higher power of some kind.

He returned to the kitchen to see it occupants standing with wands drawn starring each other was briefly reminded of an old western. He muttered under his breath ' there's a new sheriff in town folks' . He walked further into the room.

"Now lady, gentlemen, what is going on?" He asked. He felt the urge to laugh at them. He could feel the tension, the anger and even taste the violence that was promised to erupt from the wands.

"It's nothing Harry, Just a misunderstanding" Remus replied lowering his wand slightly. Harry raised one eyebrow at Remus, silently asking him to continue.

"We were still discussing the Weasley's, and Dumbledore. Severus thinks it would best for you to return, and act like nothing has changed, and train in private, I believe you should stay here and train, I also think Severus and I should be the only ones involved in you training, we don't know who we can trust. It would seem temper are running a little high." Remus finished his eyes shifting to Harry, who turned to look at Hermione.

"And your thoughts Mione? " He asked softly.

"Well, I don't really know. I hadn't really thought about it. I was waiting for you to decided what we were doing" She said sliding her wand up her sleeve. Harry felt his heart glow a little, He had noticed that she had said We in that sentence. He knew that was her way of saying she would follow him, no matter where he led her. He indicated to the chairs and everyone took the former places.

"Here is what I am going to do, You can either join me or Not. I am going to return to school, It has been my home of the last five years, It was built by my ancestor and his friends, I have a right to be there, Since I own a quarter of the castle. I will not dishonour Salazar by not returning. I will train while I am there, through reading the journals I know if a few places I could go. I can also take control of wards to the school, as well as activate the traps with the castle herself. I will not allow anyone to control me any more. Dumbledore will not have any more say in my life. I agree with his long-term goal, getting right of Voldermort, but not how he is doing it. I will be asking those friends of mine I can trust for help, I will ask Neville and Luna to teach me traditions and laws. Hermione Can I ask you to look up different type of magic. Remus, Severus can I ask you both to teach me, Hermione and whoever else I ask to duel properly. While I am tempted to learn wandless and silent casting I think it may take a little too long. Do we have a deal?" Harry finished, looking around the table each head nodded.

"Hermione, can I ask for a formal alliance, between the house of Slytherin-Potter and the house of Black?" he didn't ask formally because it would mean a trip to Gringotts to sign blood contract which would last for one hundred years, unless otherwise stated in the contract. Hermione nodded her head in agreement, the look on her face simple said ' did you really have to ask'.

"I have also decided, I am gong to put on the family rings, I know there is a curse on Slytherins, but I have to try. Plus if I am to stake my claim to part of Hogwarts I need to wear it." Harry stated quiet clearly, leaving no room for arguments.

Everyone looked like they had something to say about it. But the look on Harry's face and his tone was final.


	6. The Ring

Chapter 6 – The ring.

The rest of the day brought brief discussions about how to proceed with Harry's plan. Remus and Severus began planning lessons for Harry and Hermione. Hermione was reading again, She had taken to reading all about family magic. She found each Family had spells and Charms that only member of the family could use, most has some speciality. Slytherin was well known for parsel- magic. Harry wanted to know more, but Hermione couldn't tell him she didn't have a strong enough connection to the family magic. It was decided that Harry would put the ring on tomorrow morning, this was to give Severus and Remus enough time to set up some safety wards. So it was with quiet anticipation the group went to bed.

As the sun began to rise, So did Harry. He had been having a strange dream. Nothing to do with Voldermort, but related in some way, He just couldn't pin it down. He chalked it up to nerves. Sensing the movement from her masters room. Heather brought in a breakfast tray.

"Morning Master Harry." She said lightly, placing his tray on the bedside table. Just as he liked, she snapped her fingers a few times and the room was cleared, curtains open and the warm summer breeze coming through the now open window, Her master needed fresh air and good food. She had complained since the day she had met him. Harry didn't argue with her, He agreed with to a point. So he let the little elf 'mother' him.

"Heather, is anyone else awake?" He asked, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yes Master Harry, Professor potions Master is awake, He is not sleeping last night." Heather informed her master, She may not have understood exactly why everyone was on edge last night but she knew something was happening. She left the room so Her master could eat and dress, She went to meet Dobby in the kitchen.

Harry ate his breakfast, and then had a long hot shower, He knew there was danger putting on Salazar's ring. Something about that ring had called to him, Severus had said it had something like a pensive type spell on it. This had given Harry a headache trying to work out, He knew that a pensive was a magical device that allowed a person to store and view memories, It required the bowl to hold a number of runes, and a special memory potion to work. If not the memory would just disappear when it touched the surface, So how could a ring hold something like a memory in it, when none of the runes or potion was there, was confused Harry no end. Finally he asked Hermione, She had tried to explain it, but he lost it half was through and never understood a word of it. So now he was pinning his hopes on Salazar, and his knowledge, He had to trust he knew what he was doing, which shouldn't be too hard considering He and the other founders where the most powerful witches and wizard of their time. His mind still wandered over everything he had heard about Salazar, All the stories of his muggle-hating ways, He couldn't forget the dirty great big snake he had fought in his second year. Or the day Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood. Or how everyone of the death eaters were targeting muggle-borns and muggle, all because of Salazar's 'legacy'. His mind was in turmoil, trying to compare what he had read and what he knew as 'fact'.

He shut the water off, and got dressed, when he entered the living room, he could see that the low table was filled with hundreds of potions, Severus and Remus were deep in conversation no doubt going over the 'worse case scenario'. He turned to see Hermione chatting to the two elves. She lifted her eyes to meet his, and gave him a warm smile. He felt his heart warm just a little.

"Are we ready for this then?" He asked. Three nods answered his question. He took the ring box out of the chest and placed it on the table, He got himself settled in a chair he lift the lid of the box, and gently lifted the ring, He slid it on his finger, as soon as it was in place, Harry's whole body shook, His eyes rolled into the back of his head, a faint red glow spread over his skin, he began sweating buckets. Severus reached forward to touch his head, and was pushed back by an unseen force, Remus pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, nothing happened. After about 30 seconds Harry's body stilled, Everyone feared the worse.

_For Harry, things were different, He felt the magic wash over him as he placed the ring on, He felt a wave of heat pass over him, he felt his body convulse as if he was under the curatious curse again, but the pain was different He could tell. He knew his body was on the chair in the family cottage, but his mind seem to travel to some far off place. All Harry could see was blackness, little swirls of white mist, danced around the edges of his vision. Time passed he was sure, he just couldn't tell how much. The first sign that something was changing, was the dancing mists, they moved ever faster, a flash of colour here and there, next a low humming sound. Harry tried to move, but found himself stuck ' body bind curse' he breathed out. _

"_Very good child" A deep cool voice answered. Harry panicked not being able to move or pull his wand, made Harry very edgy. The cool voice laughed. _

"_Ah, Child. You have good instincts that is a start I suppose, However in this place it will do you no good" The voice replied to Harry's thought._

"_Who are you?" Harry asked the swirling mists and colours. _

"_That should be obvious... Harry James Potter, son of James and Lilly" The voice replied again_

_The answer came to Harry's mind, almost as if it was pulled from thin air. _

"_Salazar serpens Slytherin. "He muttered, it seemed as if he didn't need to actually speak, but it was habit he guessed. Harry could feel the pain in his body slow and weaken. The blackness began taking shape. He was in a stone room, a few pieces of furniture present, And a man. _

_The man was tall, with thick black hair, and shinning green eyes, he stood about 6 foot tall, and had a well built body, he wore crisp midnight blue robes. The man's eyes took in Harry as well Salazar circled Harry once examining him, with his sharp eye, he nodded in what appeared to be satisfaction. _

"_Yes child, I am Salazar, I created this ring, So I could meet my heirs. This place exists in your mind, which I am now merging with" Salazar said in explanation to the young man._

"_Merging, what do you mean merging, are you possessing me?" Harry asked frantic now. He didn't want to release Salazar on the world with out knowing his intentions. He tried in vain to stop Salazar taking over him mind, fighting the invisible bond that held him place. Salazar having read Harry' though smiled at him. Yes this was his heir, and he was pure of soul. The bonds holding Harry slipped away, and the pressure on his mind lessened. _

"_No Harry, I am not possessing you, I am scanning you mind, to learn about the world you live in. as I have done with Heirs in the past. You are not the first one to place the family ring on your finger" the founder said._

"_Why?" Harry asked sound a little petulant, Salazar laughed at his tone. _

"_My heir, I have created this ring for one purpose, to ensure the children of my line are informed and are the best they can be. The other founders as you call us, did the same. True immortality, not that barbaric ritual done by the other child of my line. You Harry James Potter are my true Heir. And I accept you as such" With the last words, Harry's body ceased to feel pain and the pressure on his mind faded. A million thoughts came to Harry's mind, a jumbled mess of thoughts confused and unclear. A million questions he need to ask. _

" _child, slowly does it. This is the first time I have entered your mind you will feel overwhelmed if you do not slow down, you are not trained in the mind arts, I will help you this time, but you must learn." He said, closing his eyes, Harry could feel his mind changing, becoming more organized, easier to navigate he could recall his memories in more detail. As Salazar structured his mind. He felt what he could only describe a bubble of fluid metal cover, his thoughts and memories. Salazar stood with eyes closed for seemed like hours and minutes all at the same time. _

" _Well, now that I have helped you , I can reinforce the barrier against intruding forces child. But I see in your memories of one who can help you" Salazar said, waving his hand in a circular motions two chairs appeared, he gestured to Harry to take one. _

_Once seated, a fireplace appeared in front of the two, It reminded Harry of the one in the Gryffindor common room, he felt his body relax. He could almost slip into sleep and forget the horrors he would face on the outside world. _

"_So young Harry, you must have questions?" _

"_Yes,I do about a million if I'm honest. In my time your house has been tagged for producing dark wizards, and you for Hating muggle-borns. Is it true? Are you a dark wizard, Do you hate muggle-born witches and wizard? Because I'm a half blood, and this might cause problem" Harry rushed out. Salazar's face show pure anger. Harry wondered briefly if he could be hurt here. _

"_Harry, I will not harm you, so do not fear, I have only recently become aware of the things you speak off. I have been absorbing, slithers of information from you and your companions while the ring has been in your possession. Now I have merged with your mind I know all you know about my house and its reputation, and the history of my line. First of all I am not a dark wizard, I know of magic that is all. It seems that sometime after my death magic became classified Yes I know what you call the dark arts, As for Hating muggle-borns, How can I hate them when My wife was a muggle-born. Making my Aurora a Half-blood as you call it. How much do you know about my past Harry?" Salazar asked in a quiet tone, His eyes shining, hinting at tears he wouldn't shed. _

"_Not much to be honest, I have just recovered some of your journals, and the family trees, I have loads more to go through. " Harry commented. Salazar nodded. _

"_Well then I have much to tell you, but not right now. Now I have merged with your mind I can guide you. Simply ask and I will answer. You may tell Severus, Remus and the Lady Black. Might I suggest, that you continue to wear the ring, and wear the Potter ring as well. I started a tradition that would allow our family to share thousands of years of knowledge through the family rings. From myself you will get the Slytherins family knowledge, from the other ring, the Potter history. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. He now had two family guides. The next thing Harry knew Darkness was taking over him. _

Harry found himself lying on his bed, with a very warm hand in his. He opened his bleary eyes and noted the mane of bushy brown hair. He smiled lightly.

"Mione" he rasped out. His throat was dry, and he still felt heavy and woozy. Hermione's face shone with relief, she quickly pulled her wand and began muttering. A column of runes appeared, Harry couldn't really translate them but Hermione must have understood, she grabbed two potion and handed them to Harry. He gulped them down, and almost right away he felt better. Hermione called in Severus and Remus. Both seemed more than happy to have Harry back. Harry explained what happened with the ring, and how he know had access to Salazar's knowledge. Snape snorted

"Harry, that is insane. How could have gathered the knowledge of one of the greatest men who ever lived. His magical force alone was on par with Merlin himself. The man has mastery's in DADA, Potions, warding, as well as spell crafting. If you expect me to believe you I demand proof. " the man snapped out.

Harry should have expected this really, He should have asked Salazar for some proof that he did have some knowledge. Salazar's voice echoed in his head. "_Proof my boy is easy"_

Harry didn't expect to hear Salazar so clearly, he jumped a little. But covered it well. He heard a faint laughter in his mind. This was going to take some getting used to.

"_Really because he will want something over the top, the man hated me for years, he thought I was and attention seeking brat, and I would like to prove him wrong once and for all"_

"_simply follow my instructions "_

.Harry reached for his wand, following the instruction of Salazar he performed a piece of transfiguration, combined with some creative spell casting. The stunned look on the watchers faces made Harry want to laugh. He had just changed his bedroom to look exactly like the dungeon class room Harry took potions in. It was all an illusion of course, but it felt so real. You could pick up and interact with the room as though you were really in the castle. Hermione's eyes shone and she gasped a little, Remus looked simply delighted and Severus looked gob smacked. Harry had a smug look on his face, Salazar, he laughed. The conversation turned quickly to Harry's plan to returned to Hogwarts, and train with Hermione. Before to long it was time for dinner. Heather and Dobby out did themselves again.

"Harry, I think we should ask members of the D.A to train with us. We want then prepared don't we. I mean we have everything worked out, and If Severus agrees he can be train with us, and of Professor Flitwick. It makes sense for them to supervise us, but You will still be teaching. And we can learn and practise everything before you take it to class. " Hermione offered. Remus nodded. Severus had a rather disgusted look on his face, but never the less agreed to be there is a supervisory capacity. Salazar couldn't resist, it would seem the man always had something to say.

"_In with my journals, did you find a book I wrote on spell crafting?_" Salazar asked.

Harry replied mentally. _"Yeah, I did and if you expect me to understand it, your up a gumtree, I had no clue what it says. Mione might though"_

"_I would be surprised if she didn't understand it, She is a very intelligent woman, Not that I expected anything less of course, seeing who she is_" Said a cryptic Salazar. He had been replaying memories of Harry's for the last half and hour, something about the way she spoke, and the way she moved seemed to have caught his attention. Now he was puzzling it over.

"_What do you mean ' seeing who she is' _? Asked Harry, watching Hermione place a hand on Remus He had asked something to do with D.A and she was now filling him in on everything.

"_I believe I have just found the heir of Helga and Godric. I would need to test her magical core of course, to be certain. She is remarkably like Helga in tone and mannerisms" _Salazar smiled a little, Happy with the knowledge that this young woman could be his friends many time granddaughter. Harry had been watching Hermione while Salazar was making his assessment. She moved with grace, he loved the light shinning on her hair. He shook his head, Now was not the time to be distracted.

"_What does the spell crafting book have to do with the D.A?" asked Harry. _

"_Well young one, It would seem that spell crafting have become a little stale in your time. I would suggest reading the book and creating Hexes and curse, that would work for you. Also mind this hasn't been done in a very long time, but you could combine two spells together for example: the disarming, and body bind curse into one so your opponent would be disarmed and bound with the same spell instead of two" Lectured Salazar. _

Harry had to admit this did sound good, and it was something that very few if anyone practiced today. He would have to talk to Hermione. For the first time in years Harry felt his life might change for the better.

**I hope very much, that you enjoyed this chapter - I must point out that the Idea of having Salazar as a guide came from the story DragonKin by fyreheart. It is an amazing piece of writing, and a great story. **


	7. Learning Part 1 - Salazars Help

**Back again, with a small filler chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 7 – Learning Part 1 - Salazar's Help

Harry pulled out the journals, and found the one he was looking for, He also found one on testing magical cores. Since Salazar had mentioned Hermione's Possible heritage he wanted to test it as soon as he could. He would love to think that between the two of them the could have a certain amount of control over the castle and her wards. He admitted to himself at least that, Hermione had a better chance of understanding the theory behind spell crafting and the ward system.

"_you know Harry, I could help you focus your mind, and help you understand your lessons better. You have access to my mind as I do yours. You should be able to re-learn everything you have been taught and understand it more clearly. At least your grade should see a marked improvement" _Sal offered. Harry gave a mental nod. Salazar pulled Harry lessons from, his mind and began organizing them.

"_I will re-teach you everything as you sleep tonight, It will be easier to incorporate this knowledge"_ Sal offered. Harry nodded his head again. He passed Hermione a journal.

"Mione, Salazar seemed to think this could help with Spells for training the D.A. You can create new spells with duel effects, Its mostly theory do you think you could learn it? And maybe come up with a few spells for the first meeting. Also I am going to offer the class to who ever wants to join. "Harry explained. Hermione who was already skimming over the first pages nodded barely hear what Harry was saying. He could only smile.

Harry took the next journal and began reading, He discovered that magical cores were sensitive, but adaptive things. The work in perfect sync with a persons strength, and will. They were the source of all the persons magical ability, and they could be exhausted but never drained completely, it was safe guard for lack of a better term. they could also merge with another to increase the amount of magic pushed into a spell. Magical cores don't differentiate between pure-blood, half-blood or muggle-born. It also acted like a back up for the immune system, Salazar described it as an energy force with unlimited power, learning to control that power could be difficult but defiantly a worthwhile task. As Salazar said '_ to know something, is to understand it, Understanding brings clarity ' _Harry also learned a person's magical potential was also unlimited.

The use of the wands help to maintain control over the amount of energy put into a spell, wand-less magical however was extremely powerful, but very difficult to learn. Harry found he could recall his lessons from First year so much easier, and was beginning to understand some of the basic of magic. Salazar would fill in the blanks or explain something. Salazar had mentioned clearing his mind and searching out his magic, to feel it flowing through his veins, to hear it sing, to slowly touch it with his mind. Harry spent most of the afternoon, communicating with his magic, learning to understand it.

Magic was a living force, of pure energy, it loved being used to create new things, to shield its host. This was of course of transmitted through vague feelings and sensations. Magic wanted to obey the wishes of the host, The stronger the host the stronger the magic. Magic also tended to follow its hosts wishes and desires. Most witches and wizards couldn't commune with their magic But the founders found out early on, that they could and that is why they were considered the four most powerful witches and wizards of their time. Communication with magic was extremely difficult, and it was a forgotten art. Now Harry had a better understanding, he could see why Voldemort was so powerful, His magic wanted to obey his so it gave him the strength he needed to commit all the violent acts he has done so far. Magic was truly a gift, of course it would be twisted, by the nature of man.

Harry and the group stooped for dinner, and compared notes Hermione though she understood enough of the theory to craft a simple spell. Once Harry explained about the magical core Hermione's understanding of spell crafting became much clearer. Remus it seemed had something else he wanted to talk about.

"Harry, Dumbledore has sent a letter to you, informing you he will be picking you up from the Dursley's tomorrow night at 11 pm. He will be escorting you to the burrow himself. Hermione is due there tonight." He explained. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wasn't ready to face this yet. He agreed in a way that he wasn't ready to share his inheritance with anyone else right now. He wasn't sure if could trust anyone else yet. Ron and Ginny flashed through his mind, He needed to know if they were his friends or only pretending. He wasn't sure if he could play his part in front of them. He needed an out with them some how.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice, I have to go back so he can pick me up, then Meet Hermione at the borrow and plan there. Although I don't know how I am going to manage that. " Harry said His eyes resting on the table. Remus offered to take Harry home, after He dropped off Hermione at the borrow.

They packed everything up and shrunk Salazar's Chest. Hermione left first at 8 pm. Giving Harry a hug and words of encouragement

"It will be okay, Harry. I promise. We will get through this. I will be with you all the way" He promised stepping back from the hug. She hesitated for a second, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hermione and Remus, walked outside the wards and disappear. Remus returned an hour later after spending some time explaining to the Granger's what had happened with their daughter. To say the were shocked would be an understatement. Their daughter was now a Lady and head of ancient and noble house. They knew there was nothing they could do as wizarding law was on Hermione's side, but that didn't mean they were happy about.

Harry slowly made his way through the cottage, making sure he hadn't left anything. He asked Dobby to return to Hogwarts, and told Heather to stay in the cottage, unless he called her to him. She packed a small amount of food and drinks for Her master.

* * *

**A/N**

**In the next chapter, we meet with Ron and Ginny. I'm not a fan of Harry and Ginny being a couple, the whole Hero worship thing, just feels wrong. And Ron. His heart seems to be in the right place some of the time, but his emotions are just to chaotic to maintain a steady, stable friendship with Harry. I don't think they will play a big part in Harry's life from now on.**


	8. AN

I hate doing this, but I need to inform you, That I am continuing this story. but I am having a few issues with my PC at the moment.

As soon as I can I will update, I am so sorry.

I will try to keep you all updated, as soon as I can. Again I am sorry for the delay.


	9. Complete

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Big thanks to Shadowgal ANBU for offering to Beta for me. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. Hope to update soon. **

**Thanks for sticking with me. **

* * *

Chapter – 8 complete

Harry had returned to number 4, and he was at the moment hiding in his room. His trunk was still packed. Harry had been talking to Salazar about Dumbledore and his future plans for him. Sal had said that Dumbledore wanted to use him as a weapon to defeat Voldemort and that Harry himself was to be sacrificed. Dumbledore would of course 'regret it' but Salazar didn't believe it. Salazar had spent the time coming up with a plan for Harry to carry on training the DA. He was still sorting through Harry's head when he discovered something unusual.

"_Harry, you have a fragment in your head,_" Salazar commented somewhat distractedly. He was busy examining the fragment, and learning its purpose.

"_What kind of fragment, Sal is it hurting me? What is it doing there?_" He was impatient for answers. He knew this was going to be a problem.

"_I am not sure child, I believe it is a fragment of Tom's soul, it seems quiet at home here_." Sal went quiet to finish his assessment of the fragment.

"_Is there anything we can do about it_?" asked a rather harassed Harry. In that few minutes he had started to panic, he wanted to be sure that the fragment wasn't hurting him. He then began to feel anger was this fragment the reason he shared Voldemort's thoughts and feelings. Was this fragment the reason Sirius was killed by that utter psycho Bellatrix? Harry felt rage flow through his blood; he could feel his magic aching to exact revenge. He wanted her life.

"_Harry, calm down, your magic is responding to your feelings. Please before you hurt someone,_" Sal pleaded quietly. He had seen this happen before with Rowena. When she was learning to feel her magic, it went out of control when she was suffering any strong emotion. It took years of practice to teach Rowena to channel her magic properly, in the beginning she would over charge her spells, and have magical outbursts.

"_Sorry, Sal but I want that thing out of me NOW!_" Harry responded with a fiery tone.

"_I will work on it, I promise. I can shield you from its effects for a small time, but the Goblin's might have a better idea on how to remove it. Its ancient soul magic Harry, and that is dangerous._" Sal explained. Harry took a few deep breaths and began to will his heart to slow, and his temper to calm.

Harry paced and checked the clock every few minutes. Dumbledore was due in 10 minutes. Harry gathered the few things had taken out and put Hedwig in her cage and locked it up. He would be ready to leave at a moment's notice. Harry began flipping through a child's book he had picked up from the bookcase. He wasn't sure how he missed it. He had never had anyone read him a bedtime story when he was young. All he could remember was the darkness of his cupboard, the constant chores his aunt and uncle gave him, the never ending bullying from Dudley. He wondered for a second if his parents ever read to him, did they tuck him in, whispering words of love and safety to him.

Harry had reached the part of the story were the prince had met his princess, and asked her to marry him, a flash of dreams passed through his mind. When would he meet his princess, when would he marry. He was so lost in his mind of a life he could never have when the doorbell rang.

He listened to his uncle grumble about 'visitors at this time of night' and common decency, He gathered his strength pulled away from his mind and took a step to the door, he counted 4...3…

"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted his uncle from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming" he called closing his bedroom door. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs he took in the man standing there, his flowing purple robes, his long silver beard and hair, his pointed hat, and shimmering blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor" He greeted the man in a defeated manner.

"Harry m'boy, how are you this evening?" replied the outlandish wizard. He scanned the room and took in the family watching the boy.

"Fine, Sir" Harry said, he shifted his feet, Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder, moved him into the living room, and gently pushed Harry into a seat, taking one himself. The Dursleys hadn't moved a muscle. Dumbledore just smiled politely and waved his hand.

"Do join us; we have something to talk about" the crazy old man called smiling brightly.

The family of three moved into the living room and sat stiffly on the sofa, their eyes wandering, as if expecting someone to jump out of the shadows and attack them.

"When I asked you to take Harry in I expected him to be given a certain level of care. It has come to my attention that you haven't looked after him as I requested. However, that is neither here nor there now. All I ask is that you allow Harry to return here one more time. He comes of age next year, according to law in the wizarding world. He will leave on his birthday next year. I would advise that you allow the Order to move you to ensure your safety." Dumbledore said a strange little smile on his face. He was hiding his emotions well. It hurt him to know that Harry wasn't being cared for, but not enough for him to do anything about it. There was always another option, but that would never have worked. Harry had to know adversity and how to struggle for his achievements. To truly understand his position he had to work against all the odds, to secure the defeat of Voldermort, he had to make sacrifices. Now, he would have to pay the ultimate price, his life.

Dumbledore shook his thoughts away and carried on explaining the plan to the little family. By the time he was done, he was happy that his plan was in place. He could now take Harry the Burrow, where he would spend his last summer of freedom before the war kicked into overdrive.

"Well now we are done, young Harry, if you would retrieve you trunk and owl, we shall depart" the old man said as he lifted himself off the sofa. Harry bolted up the stairs two at a time threw open his door. He rested against it for a minute collecting his thoughts and catching his breath.

"_Well Sal, what do you think?"_ He asked mentally.

"_That crazy old man has a plan child, one that will cost you everything. You need to take control of the castle, and of course Miss Granger should assist you. Once you have control I can get a clear picture of what the old fool is up to._" Sal vented Harry gave a mental nod and collected his things, bracing himself for the trip to the Burrow. He wanted to see if Ron and Ginny were truly his friends or not. Now, he would have his answer.

The trip to the burrow was a long one. First, he met Professor Slughorn, the new addition to the teaching staff. Then, Dumbledore told Harry he should confide in Ron and Hermione about the Prophecy. He had already decided to tell Hermione, he still wasn't sure about Ron.

When entering the Burrow, he saw Molly and Tonks talking. Tonks wasn't like he remembered her; she had soft brown hair in place of her bubble gum pink. Her skin was pale and she wasn't her usual bubbly self. Harry felt concern for the usually happy Auror.

"Harry dear, come and sit down. Still peaky I see, never mind we can fix that." She greeted him, guiding him to a chair, dishing him up a bowl of hot soup and sliced bread. Harry looked over to Tonks as she drained her cup of the tea she had been drinking and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Molly, I have to go. I'm on duty tonight.", her tone led Harry to believe something was very wrong with her.

"Oh not a problem dear, I am always here. You take care now" Said Molly as she gave the young girl a brief hug. Tonks left, leaving Molly and Harry alone. Harry cast his eye round the Burrow. It was his second favourite place in the wizarding world, Hogwarts being the first. It was still cluttered, still furnished with its worn but mismatched furniture and the strange clock that held the pictures of all nine Weasleys. It was showing eight of them at home, and Mr. Weasley at work.

Harry noticed an orange fur ball curled up sleeping in the chair by the fire, and noted to himself that Hermione was here already. Molly talked to Harry bringing him up to date with the family news and how sorry she was about Sirius. She promised that if Harry needed anything at all, all he had to do was ask and she would help him. In his mind he wanted to hope she was sincere but, with everything he had learned in the last few days, he wasn't sure he could trust her. He smiled and said thanks. He decided bed was a good idea, he felt extremely tired. He didn't feel like he had slept properly for days. He climbed the stairs to the room he shared with Ron.

"Alright mate, how are you?, you know after..." Ron trailed off.

"I'm fine, Ron thanks. How are you? Feels like I haven't seen you in forever" asked Harry, carefully watching Ron's responses looking for a sign of betrayal. He hoped with everything he had that Ron was a true friend.

"I'm good, Mum has been driving me mental though, I got grounded and had to do chores all summer because of the ministry break in, and she was just as bad with Ginny. If you had heard the lecture" He stopped and seemed to be stuck in the memory. Harry got changed and went to bed.

"Ron, I'm really tired, I'm going to go to sleep now" He said quietly to the frozen boy, whojerked back to the room. He nodded,turned out the light and slipped into his bed.

Harry closed his eyes and listened to Sal's instructions. Clear your mind, and allow me access was all he said. Harry focused on the sound of his breathing and waited. He slid into sleep quickly and Salazar began his work.

Harry didn't dream at all that night. But when he woke the next day, he felt different. He felt calm, and organized as he planned his would write a letter to Remus and ask his helpto pick up his school things. He would help Hermione with her research and naturally he would help Molly around the house. He also needed to talk with Hermione privately about their plans on returning to school, and somehow manage to cast a very complex charm on Hermione.

Harry washed, dressed and headed down to the kitchen leaving a snoring Ron. When he entered the kitchen he noted he was barely light outside, there was no sign on Molly anywhere. So, he quietly got to making breakfast for the house. When Molly entered the kitchen half an hour later she was surprised to see the table loaded with hot food and plenty of coffee. The dishes were doing themselves, Harry had discovered a rune that could be carved into or drawn on an object that would allow it to be activated by someone under-age.

"Good morning, wouldyou like some coffee, how about some toast with your breakfast?" askedHarry. Molly looked like she wanted to cry. In all his time spent at the Burrow he could never remember anyone else making breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Harry pulled out a chair and offered it to Molly, who took a seat, and allowed Harry to serve her some breakfast. Soon they were sitting across from each other enjoying the hot food.

"Harry dear,you didn't have to do this. You should be sleeping in, like all boys your age do.", she said. Something in her tone was different when she spoke to him. She wasn't talking down to him like he was one of her children, that tone was something Harry was now used to.

"I think it is only fair that I help out Mrs. Weasley. You have done so much for me over the years and I don't think I have ever said a proper thank you, soI though since I was up I could take the pressure of cooking this morning off of your shoulders. " Harry said, Molly noted his tone was soft, sweet and sincere. She had never met this Harry before, he seemed so grown up. She found she rather liked this change in him. Then again, he has experienced a much older persons view of the world and really wasn't a child anymore; he would be of age next year. She smiled to herself.' Just like his father, maturing just when he needed to most',she thought.

"Well dear, I always knew you were grateful, I could tell. You are like a son to me. I know I could never replace your mother and father or even Sirius but I still see you as family, the same as Hermione is like a daughter. Arthur and I love you both very dearly." She explained she had a few tears in her eyes. Harry moved round the table and gave her a hug. She was sincere. Sal had taught him a few extra things last night, like how to read people without entering their minds. Sal had said he would teach him how to do that soon, but for now just being able to read a person's actions was a good start.

Before long, the rest of the family had come down stairs and was enjoying the food Harry had made. There was the usual laughing and joking from the twins, the quiet shoveling of food from Ron, and Ginny kept glancing at Harry and Hermione with something in her eye that Harry couldn't identify. Arthur had returned home late last night and was now sitting at the table with a pile of papers in front of him. Hermione was distracted. She was clearly going through some very deep thoughts. Harry watched her for a few minutes. She face had a look of deep concentration, her wild hair was pulled back into a low bun at the nap of her neck, and a few strands had escaped. The light filters through the window, giving her a halo like glow. She was beautiful. Harry couldn't think of a better word to describe her. She looked up at him and smiled. Harry smiled back and looked away quickly.

He left the table to hunt down the twins. He needed to borrow a wand from one of them, if he was going to perform a spell. He found them in the back garden with a box. He approached carefully which he always did with the twins; you could never tell if you were going to be a target to one of their pranks.

"Fred, George" He called watching as something huge emerged from the box, it was on fire, and as soon as he got close enough he could see the thing was made of fireworks, it looked like a huge toad.

"Hey Harry, do you like it?" Fred asked pointing to the huge toad that was now firing off noisy shots that sounded like a dying toad.

"It's Umbridge, well kinda. We were trying to make it look like her getting squashed..." George trailed off.

"Haven't quiet got it right yet." Fred finished.

Harry couldn't help it he smiled. He thought it was going to shape up nicely once the twins had finished tinkering with it. Now he had to ask if he could borrow one of their wands and try not to tell them what it was for. He trusted the twins, but he knew if the knowledge he had gained was to get out people would talk and make his life harder and he wouldn't be able to hide it from Dumbledore. That was his number one goal, keeping all this from too many people. The twins packed up their box and wrote a few notes before giving Harry all their attention.

"Now then young Harry..." Fred started.

"What can we do…" George picked up.

"For you on this…" Fred continued.

"Fine day." The both finished together, giving him a winning smile.

"Er, Well, I need a favour of sorts, but I can't really go into any detail." Harry said, stuttering slightly.

"Is it some prank Harry, if it is we can help?" George asked.

"Yeah, I mean we would be more than happy to help the son of a marauder." Fred added. Both the twin's smiles were getting more and more mischievous the more they talked. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing like that. I just want to try a spell that I found and, well, I'm under-age. Hermione is the test subject. It won't hurt her I swear, and it's not illegal. I just came across it and wanted to know more." he explained. The twins deflated quickly. The chance to prank with the son of Prongs was something they had secretly dreamed of since they found out who he was.

The twins looked unsure. They thought that, maybe, they might just be on the receiving end of a spectacular prank, or… well they were sure Harry would never do anything to get them in trouble. Then again Harry had never really asked anyone for help with anything, so it must be important, if he was asking. They looked at each other for a minute then turned to Harry.

"Okay Harry, but we have to be there." George said, his tone was final and Harry knew there was no way they were going to leave him alone with one of their wands for a second.

"Sure, thanks guys, lets go find Hermione" Harry said leading the twins back to the house in search of the woman in question.

They found her sitting by the fire reading a book. 'How unusual' Harry thought sarcastically. He let a small laugh fall from his lips. His laugh alerted Hermione to their presence. She put a book mark in the book and lifted her head.

"Yes" she said her voice held a little fear, it was never a good thing if the twins wanted to talk to you alone, add Harry to the mix and it was sure to be disastrous. Harry took a few steps closer and leaned down resting his weight on the arm of the chair and whispered in her ear.

"Hermione, I want to try the spell I told you about, but I need to use a wand that isn't restricted by the ministry. The twins agreed but they want to be there. It's the only way" he breathed.

Hermione could feel his warm breath ghost over her skin, leaving a trail of fire. Her heart beat faster with every word he uttered. She had leaned closer to him and closed her eyes as he spoke, getting lost in his voice. She didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded. Harry stood up straight and offered her his hand. She took it and he guided her to back the garden. As they walked he didn't release her hand. The twins followed, but didn't comment.

Hermione was still holding Harry's hand, and she couldn't have been happier. She was still getting used to the feelings she was having about Harry lately. For the longest time she thought she had loved Ron, but realized she didn't. It was different with Harry though, she was confused. She loved Harry like a brother, but recently she had been having impure thought about him, wondering what it would be like to kiss him, to have him run his hands over her skin. Her mind clouded with fantasies of him. Yet she was scared of them, would she lose him if she pressed the issue with him? She knew there was a chance that she could have a happy future with him. She had seen it, two of her friends from her old life had been best friends for years and finally got together and they were beyond happy now, even planning on getting married soon. But could she risk it all with Harry, she didn't know.

Soon they were out of sight of the Burrow. Surrounded by trees and bushes they would not been seen by anyone. Harry explained the spell again to Hermione and even showed her the wand movements. The twins were watching very carefully. Harry had tried both the twins' wands and found that George's worked best for him. He made a few marks on the ground, glowing runes around Hermione. When asked what they were, Harry had explained that they were to ground him and protect them all, especially Hermione since she would be at the center of a power wave of magic. Now everything was ready.

"Hermione, you have to stay perfectly still. It won't hurt but you will feel pressure on you, the magic will be surrounding you and passing through you, trying to learn all it can about you and your ancestors, and depending on how far back you line goes it could take a while," Salazar explained through Harry.

"I trust you Harry, do what you have to," Hermione said. The truth of her words weighted on Harry for a second. He shook the feeling off and began. He waved the borrowed wand in intricate circle and slashes, muttering incantations none of them had heard before, slow building light began to appear like mist around Hermione. It swirled and danced, it seeped into her skin. It flowed out again many different colours, creating runes, before doing the process all over again. This went on for what seemed hours. Finally Harry noticed Hermione beginning to sag under the weight of the magic. The twins were shielding their eyes against the brightness of it all. Finally, when Harry couldn't take it anymore, the dancing mist seeped under Hermione's skin once more, and the rune at her feet, that had been so bright, had dimmed and gone out. It was over.

Harry rushed forward and grabbed Hermione before she fell to the ground. She sighed and closed her eyes. Harry held Hermione in his arms, feeling her warmth, hearing her soft breathing, and he ran his fingers through her hair, sweeping it off her face. He bent down and placed a slow lingering kiss on her forehead, in that moment he knew. He knew she was his princess.

"I've got you love," he whispered. In that moment he knew what home felt like.


	10. Summers end

**Sorry, I know its been a while. It took a while to drag the chapter out of me. **

**Thanks to my beta - Shadowgal ANBU. **

**Chapter Nine. Summers end**

Harry lay down with Hermione and watched her for a few seconds, before turning his eyes to the sky to watch the clouds take on pictures. The twins sat down whispering between themselves. Harry had to admit that holding Hermione was one of the greatest feelings he has experienced. His heart and mind agreed on something for a change. He was still unsure of Ron and Ginny, though neither had acted any different from what he expected. He was still watching for sign of betrayal from them. He had guessed that Molly was exactly what she seemed, a very over protective mother who hated to see anyone suffering. The twins were practical jokers, but they could be serious when they needed to be. Percy, well he was Percy, right now in the family he is neither here nor there. Bill and Charlie they were great guys, no longer under Molly's influence much to her dislike, but they were adults so she couldn't really do anything to stop them from doing whatever they pleased. Arthur, he was a good man with good morals. He may let his wife get a little carried away with herself, but she was happy and that is what mattered most to the man. His family was safe and happy.

Ron, well Harry had always known Ron was jealous, he hated that his family was poor, and felt he was inferior to his brothers, with them having and doing everything before him. He had hoped that Ron would mature and grow out of these. It seem that lately he was again a little jealous of Harry's relationship with Hermione, the two had been so close, and Ron had tried his best to leave it alone, but he would always had to start a fight with the girl so the attention would be on him. He could never really see the big picture. Ron always looked to see what was in it for him. Harry couldn't understand that about the boy. He had a loving family that most people would count themselves lucky to have, and all Ron did was complain.

Ginny, she was a strong girl with the love of her family. She wanted to be different from her brothers. She was intelligent and brilliant at spells. She was brave. But she was immature, she had grown and matured, but she hadn't see the things that Harry had seen and was still under the impression that life was safe as long as she lived in her little world. She was in love with the idea of love, even more she was in love the idea of being in love with the boy who lived. She mostly just wanted to be seen with Harry, because it did wonders to her popularity in school. Harry often wondered if there was more under the surface to the Weasley siblings. He wasn't sure of them, he would have to wait to return to school and see if he could put some space between them and see how they reacted. If they tried to stay close, and grumbled or confronted him about putting distance between them he would assume that they were his friends, if they didn't care he would leave them be. If they pushed too hard and demanded things from him he would put them in the Dumbledore camp. Salazar had promised to help him make the right choices. They either played their parts too well, or they weren't playing at all. He just didn't know.

Returning to the castle was on the forefront of his mind. He needed to be in the castle so he could let Salazar check the wards and other things. He knew Hermione was the descendant of Helga and Godric, but she needed the family ring so she could help with the wards. They needed to plan and plan well. If Voldemort had more fragments, they would need to destroy them. Harry and Hermione could have a 'chat' with the castle and find out what is going on.

The return to the castle was still a week away and they still had to go to the ally and get school supplies. He wanted to get as much as he could out of the school years remaining. He knew in the end, one way or another, he and Tom Riddle would face off, and he would either kill or be killed.

Hermione moved in his arms, she snuggled a little bit closer, Harry tightened his arm around her too, and she sighed a pleasant little sound. Harry felt his heart react and the corner of his mouth pull at slightly. He felt so relaxed right now, he could clearly see the rest of his life.

Hermione would be by his side, no matter what. He saw the twins, with cheeky smirks on their faces. He saw Lupin, with a proud smile, encouraging him forward. He saw the DA with the order and his friends gathered round him supporting him. In this moment in time, he never doubted that he would win the war, one tiny moment of clarity.

Harry fell into a light sleep, comforted by Hermione at his side. He hoped that she wouldn't be upset with him. Salazar took this time to work on Harry's mind again. He shifted through his memories, inserting his own knowledge were it was needed. He tidied up Harry's mind and started building wall around it. He knew that Harry would have to reinforce it when he was awake and build on them, if he was to learn how occlude his mind from invaders. That would come in time and with practice.

Harry was aware of what was happening around him, he focused on the voices of the twins.

"Reckon Ronniekins, knows about those two?" asked one

"Course he does, he just doesn't want it to be true." said two.

"Think we should make sure, he doesn't get in the way?" asked one

"Yeah, it's the least we can do for our brother in all but blood." replied two.

"We could push him towards someone else." suggested one.

"Yeah, yeah, but who is good enough to be a Weasley's girlfriend?" asked two.

"Oh, wait, I know. Luna Lovegood, she likes Ronnie." said one. Harry heard a low laugh.

"You know, that is a great idea. Luna is perfect for Ron. She has just the right amount of craziness to keep him busy. And she is a great girl when you get past the radish earrings and butterbeer necklace. Perfect dear brother, simply perfect." replied two.

"Yeah, maybe. Guess we will just have to wait and see." said one.

The quiet took over again. The gentle breeze ruffled Hermione's hair, so that it tickled Harry's face and brought him back to conscious. The sky was turning the deep blue that signal early evening had arrived. He gently shook the woman by his side. He watched as she slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"Harry?" she asked sounding a little uncertainly. He couldn't really answer. He was lost in the feelings bubbling in chest. The calm way she asked for him, made him feel lighter, freer than he had felt in a long time.

"C'mon, Mione, we better get back." He said moving to his feet, pulling her with him.

"Did you get the answer you were looking for?" she asked

"Yeah, I did. You're descended from Helga and Godric. You need to claim the family rings. So you will be able to help me control the wards." He explained. He hated that he was putting pressure on her. Any time he had expressed this view she would tell him he was being silly and she would be by his side always. He always hoped she would be.

Finally it came time to head back to school. The past week had been tense for all involved. There was a subtle undercurrent of something, that signaled a change coming. Harry recalled the conversations about homework still to be completed, and Ron's nagging about helping with the chores. How Ginny did nothing but compare fashions in _Witch Weekly_, or complain that she needed more clothes and how she missed her friends. Going to the Alley to get their school things and visit with the twins showed Harry everything he needed to know about the youngest Weasely's. They were pulling away from him, he could see to in the smallest interactions he had with them, their heart didn't seem to be in it. Ron's jealous nature seemed to be subsiding, and Ginny's infatuation with him dwindled rapidly. Harry realized they now knew the danger they would be in by continuing their friendship with him. He though it was about time they caught on, he just didn't expect them to pull away. Of course he couldn't blame them. Family was the most important thing. He would give just about anything to have his parents. He understood completely. When he asked Hermione if she was sure she wanted to remain close to him she simply tutted, and shook her head.

Salazar had been hard at work in Harry's mind. His lessons seemed to make more sense than they did before. He understood the theory behind spell crafting, so casting was much easier. He could regulate the amount of power needed for each spell. The major change to Harry was his basic occlumens shields. They were now a nice solid wall that he could project harmless memories on, which would allow a person to 'appear' to breach his mind. His painful memories were hidden behind the wall in a safe, under the floorboards of his recreated bedroom at Privet Drive.

This new layout in his mind, and the influence of Sal, had brought about a change in attitude. He was acting more mature, and he took a more serious view on his life, friends, school, and the future. Through his conversations with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, he began to accept that only he could be held responsible for were his actions, and his actions alone. They hoped he would stop taking the blame and feeling guilt for things beyond his control. He had tried to explain that he was so used to being blamed for everything that it was natural for him to assume it was his fault.

The twins, fearing that this new Harry was being corrupted and losing his sense of humour, played a number of pranks on him. They said they wanted him to remember that he was the son of a marauder and he had to pay respect to his family's legacy. Harry understood the message behind, the pranks. 'Don't forget to live for the moment sometimes.'

The morning came to catch the train, and he was glad to finally be returning to the school he thought of as his home. The crowed halls, the routine of lessons, the simply joy of freedom. For when at school, the only thing he had to worry about was his homework and end of year exams (despite previous years, he swore NO more adventures). He pondered on his previous years and began to see a pattern forming. Each year he had faced Voldemort, and each year he would get a little stronger. He still had to rely on others to provide the answers or tell him what as expected of him. It seemed all little too convenient for his liking now/ Ron would tag along and just at the last moment provide some kind of insight, or Hermione would provide her massive knowledge to aid him in escaping death (too many times in his opinion).

This year he promised himself that he wouldn't be overly dependent on anyone. He would study hard and practice so he could be in charge and not allow himself to be pulled into any plots or plans. His determination only got stronger when he met Neville at the platform. He felt he had forced Neville to lose a little more of his innocence by taking him to the ministry.

"Hey, Nev." he called, making his way over to his classmate. Neville had grown a little more over the summer and held himself a little higher. Harry was happy to see these changes in the young man.

He had discovered over the summer that Alice (Neville's mother) had name Lilly Potter as Nev's god-mother. Harry couldn't have been happier. It was also discovered that Luna's mother (Celeste) had been at school with Alice and Lilly, the three woman were best friends.

Each woman was asked to be god-mother to the others child. Celeste Lovegood was Harry's god-mother, and Alice was Luna's god-mother. If the woman had been able to raise their child, Harry would have grown up to be as close as sibling with Neville and Luna. He couldn't have been more proud to name Nev and Luna his friends.

"Hiya, Harry. How was your summer? Hey, Hermione, how are you feeling?" He asked. Harry registered the concern of his face. It made him smile. Neville was the most loyal, genuine, and caring man he had the pleasure of knowing.

"I'm good Nev. My summer was interesting and enlightening, your's?" Harry replied.

"I'm all healed Neville, thank you for asking. Looking forward to another year?" asked Hermione. Harry could have laughed. Of course she would ask about school.

"My summer was great. I worked in the greenhouses for a bit. And Gran got me a tutor for some of the holidays. I think I may do a bit better this year." Nev responded, squaring his shoulders a little more. Harry could feel the pride in him rushing of him in waves.

"Oh Neville, that's wonderful. I always knew you could do the work. You just needed a little more faith in yourself. You know if you need any help at all you can come to me. I promise I will help you." Hermione said kindly. She had seen a new side to the once shy boy. She always felt he would be an amazing man once he was more comfortable in his own skin. She stepped forward and gave the young man (she couldn't deny it) a brief warm hug. He returned it, blushing.

Harry saw Neville's discomfort and suggested getting on the train. They found Luna sitting by herself. Her blonde hair sat just below her shoulders and her radish earrings were in place. The look on her face was far away and dreamy. Harry took a moment to really look at her. He saw a natural beauty in her, she had a kind heart, and a very unique was of seeing things. Harry wondered if he had grown up with her he would have felt more comfortable with her strange views and blunt honesty. He made yet another promise to himself to spend more time with the strange girl this year.

"Hi Luna, mind if we sit with you?" he asked. The dreamy girl smiled.

"Of course" she replied, turning her gaze back to the window.

Once seated, with trunks away and animals free. The train left the station at exactly 11am. The group inquired about Luna's summer. She told them about another creature she was looking for with her father. They talked about the ministry, soon enough Ron and Ginny stopped by before leaving to find other friends. Soon the discussion about classes picked up and the speculation about the new DADA professor. The ride was filled with a number of people dropping by and asking about the DA and quick catch ups. The only absence was Draco Malfoy. He didn't drop by with his puppets, no taunting, and no insults. All in all, it was a pleasant journey.


	11. Hogwarts confessions

**Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**Thanks to my Beta : Shadowgal ANBU. **

**Chapter ten: Hogwarts confessions**.

Leaving the train, the group began looking for a carriage. Luna called them over when she found one. Making his way to join his friends, he noticed a winged black horse-like creature. This was a thestral he knew. He had be able to see them ever since Cedric. He noted now, as he looked a little closer, that each animal was slightly different. This one seemed to be looking at him like it knew him. It turned its head to him, and nodded. He nodded back, before climbing in with his friends. They chatted quietly all the way up to the school. Harry allowed the feeling of home to wash over him. He closed his eyes just for a moment, the world seemed to still.

"F_ather, welcome home" _echoed in his mind.

Harry's eyes snapped open. He looked at the huge door leading to the castle and felt the love pouring from the castle. She truly was alive. And she was in pain. That much he knew. He made a silent promise to heal her pain. Salazar agreed with Harry's assessment of the castle.

The welcoming feast was as it should be, perfect. The house elves out did themselves again. Harry was more than grateful to these wonderful little beings. Before long Harry was in his dorm with his friends, catching up with them about their summers, discussing the new teacher. Severus had been given the post of DADA teacher, while Slughorn was taking over as potions. Finally Harry had enough and retired to his bed pulling the heavy curtains round him.

Harry felt wave of heat pass over him. His eyes closed automatically. When he opened them he found himself laying in a bed that was exactly the same as the one in his dorm, but it was clear that he wasn't in his dorm. Harry, got out of bed, and looked round the room. He found three other people with him.

"Neville, Mione, Luna" He said, eyeing them with a question in his eye.

"Hello Harry." Luna said dreamily. Harry was beginning to wonder if she has another expression.

Neville and Hermione just looked at Harry.

"What did you do this time?" asked Neville laughing slightly. It made sense that Harry had caused this, after all 9 times out of 10, Harry was to blame for strange things happening. It was like a house rule, 'If in doubt, it must have something to do with Harry'.

"It wasn't me Nev. I have no idea." Harry replied. Not even caring that he was being blamed. He knew Nev would never mean it in a mean way, like some others would have.

"It wasn't Harry, it was Hogwarts" Luna stated drawing everyone's gaze to her.

"Luna?" Hermione questioned. She was trying to take everything in her stride. But she was a little out of her depth. She trusted Harry to do the right thing and was waiting for him to take charge.

"_She is right, I pulled you all here." _said and hauntingly beautiful voice.

"Who are you?" asked Harry looking round the room, for the source of the voice. It sounded familiar to him. A shimmer of magic caught his sight. The haze was forming into a woman. She had snow white skin, ruby red lips, her hair was shimmering blond, and she had massive almond eyes. She stood about 6 feet in height and she wore a simple plain white dress with four small crests surrounding a large H. She looked no more than 16 years old. Her eyes showed she was much older.

"_I am Hogwarts, young lord. You house my father." _replied the girl. She spoke, though her lips never moved. Harry spared a look to the others. Two faces were completely confused. While Hermione, smiled. It was clear to Harry that she had figured out what was going on. Pity she didn't share with the rest of the class.

"Lady Hogwarts, why did you call us here?" asked Hermione. He brain worker ever faster than everyone else could. Asked the question they had all been thinking.

"_You are all, with the exception of the young heir Longbottom, blood of my parents' blood. That is to say. You are my children" _The girl said. Harry's mind was about to explode. Sal was being no help what so ever. It would seem he had just gone to sleep.

"Please explain, the others seem confused." said Luna, seating herself next the fire.

The castle laughed. She indicated to the rest of the group to sit.

"_My daughter Luna is correct, I own you an explanation. The young Lord and Lady, Luna carries the blood of my mothers and fathers. Heir Longbottom, you are a true friend. I have called you here to make my confession. I have lived a long time without talking to a living soul. While the ghosts are good company, I long to talk with my family. _

_Hermione, you carry the blood of Mama Helga and Papa Godric. Harry you carry the blood and soul of Papa Salazar. You also share the blood of Mama Rowena with Luna. Between the three of you, you can take control over the school and the wards. Heir Longbottom, in the time of my parents, I was given the choice to select a champion, someone who would defend me and the students. I have chosen you, because of your relationship with my children. _

_My tale is a long one, filled with many tragedies and losses. It boasts of love and destiny. It started 1000 years ago, my parent had a dream. That dream was to teach the minds of generations to come. They worked together and built me, at first I was stone, but I became more. I possess a soul. It is made up of the will and the magic of the founders as you know them. I have housed, provided, and cared for hundreds of thousands of witches and wizards of the passage of time, some went on to affect the world in the right way, to do good, while others became dark and twisted. I am connected to those souls that I house. I can feel their energy even now. I cannot tell you how it shames me that I couldn't act to help those lost souls. One such soul, known as Tom Riddle turned out to be the second worse soul, I have ever housed. The first is Albus Dumbledore. He is the reason I have called you all here. _

_My children and champion, I need your help." _The school went on to explain about the actions the headmaster carried out, in the name of the greater good, and the deeds he had planned.

Albus Dumbledore had a lot to answer for. He first started with his experiments in the 1940's. He had read all sorts of dark magic texts. He started off with the right intention, of learning to save. He wanted to know the dark arts and the effects of individuals, in the hops of reversing the effects. It was noble work. However, he needed to know what the effects were on a person who actively used the dark arts. He used a spell on a young tom Riddle to push him to use the dark arts. He soon found out how addictive they were. They seduced the young Riddle into believing he could rule the world, and wield more power than any before them. It took his mistrust of people, especially muggles, and twisted it to hate. Hate being the key of controlling the dark arts. He soon turned his hate of Dumbledore against him. Albus could, no longer control his pet project. Riddle began his own experiments. He created his first soul container, while at school, with the death of Myrtle, a muggle-born student, and once friend of Tom. He learned of Salazar Slytherin and his connection to him. He was a potions prodigy, no potion was too difficult. So he brewed the heritage potion and discovered that Salazar was his ancestor. He found a tome in the library that told the life story of Salazar. It was written by his wife and son. Carina had been so wrapped up in being a pure-blood she had poisoned her son's mind with the tall tales about his father, after Salazar had disappeared.

This book was like a manual, a 'how to' guide. Young Tom, took each lesson to heart and thanks to Dumbledore's meddling, a new dark lord had risen.

Dumbledore, not content ruining one young man's life, he tried with another. He was more cautions this time. He made the man swear a loyalty oath. It was worded in such a way that the young man never knew he had just tied his life to Dumbledore. The control Dumbledore lacked the first time round was fixed this time. While the young man was allowed to use the dark arts, it was never in excess and always monitored.

Lady Hogwarts was so ashamed of herself, not protecting those children. She could have stopped Dumbledore while he was beginning with Tom. As soon as he became headmaster, he did something to his office and blood that prevented her from acting. She felt her bond to the school **reduced the size of the** eye of a needle, instead of complete access that she was used to. The only way for her to gain the control back, was to have the heirs reinstate the wards to full strength.

"_So my children, you know the story of my downfall. I know how he managed to change the wards to restrict my control. Since the ward stone was created for the heirs to present them self to me, only heirs can activate the wards completely. Dumbledore found the wards stone, used his blood on it and wrapped a shield around it. Since he couldn't control the castle completely, he weakened it. You must fix this children. You must break his shield and reactivate the wards and traps." _Lady Hogwarts explained.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna sat in deep thought about the story they had just heard. They couldn't believe that lengths Dumbledore would go through to have complete control. The school was in danger and it was all because the old fool couldn't leave well enough alone. Harry's rage at the man continued to build. How could one man be so bloody stupid?

Something was bugging Neville. He knew of Dumbledore. He had grown up listening to the stories of the great man; the deeds told anyone who cared to listen, that he was a true 'leader of the light'. He stopped _Grindelwald_. He had a number of important posts. He only ever worked for the good of the people and the light. He had phoenix for crying out loud. How could he be just as evil as Voldemort?

"My Lady Hogwarts, how can Dumbledore be so evil? He has a Phoenix. They are creatures of pure light, and won't be with a companion, of dark intentions?" asked Neville, blush reaching his cheeks. He had just questioned a school that had been around for a 1000 years.

"Well, my champion, Fawkes isn't Dumbledore's. He is bonded to the school. He serves the current headmaster, or the heirs. When my parents' where alive he was bonded to all of them. It is unheard of a Phoenix to be the familiar to two witches and two wizards. The phoenix was so impressed with my parents that he bonded with them and me. His mate comes here often to see him. She is a magnificent bird." the school was patient when answering Neville's question.

After another hour of answering questions and securing the help of the school, saw the group of four back in their dorms and sleeping deeply. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
